Reasons to be Happy
by that.girl.we.all.luv
Summary: Kris has started her final year at Ouran. After spending time at the abnormal school, she isn't expecting anything to be as it should. She's come to realize that the hosts along with their king really seem to know how to make her days uncomfortable. [Sequel to Beauty in the Eyes of Everyone]
1. A Strange Question

**Hey guys! First chapter of sequel. For all of you that want to know I'm going to be using events from the manga which I love by the way! I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Never in this life time...maybe the next.**

Here I am in my last year of high school at Ouran. I don't feel any different probably because the breaks are varied throughout the school year. Not much has changed since, but then again, nothing is the same either. Now that I am a senior I apparently have to start thinking about my career and what type of job I would be interested in. But the first step is in fact college and I'm not ready for any of that, especially college. Speaking of, I've just been thinking...

'Mistukuni.' I thought to myself. He and Mori graduated just a few months ago. Both of them are gone, pursuing their dreams. Of course he promised that he was going to come around as much as he could and participate in the club events, but I just feel a space between us now. I'm depressed. I won't be able to see either one of them as much. The thought made me sigh.

"What's that face for?" I turned to my shorter counter part. Haruhi stared at me with her usual calm attitude.

"Nothing's wrong." I said as we walked down the side-walk with the pink school coming into view.

"Well something has to be for you to be sighing like that." She persisted. "This is the fourth time you know."

"I'm just thinking about...school. This is my last year." I said, pushing my wavy braid over my shoulder as it fell to my back. "Well now that I think about it Tamaki and Kyoya too."

She looked as if something had just come to mind. "That's right..." She said in a quieter tone.

"I have to start thinking about what I'm going to be doing with my life." I said with a joking smile, but I was serious.

She turned to me. "Well it's only the first day of school. You have time to think about it." I nodded, but I didn't agree. Plenty of people had their plans already set in front of them. Mainly because after they graduated they were going to probably be a part of or control their parents business. Me, I'm just a girl from America on a scholarship. Heck, Haruhi's had her plan since, well, probably birth. "Besides, I thought that you enjoyed kendo."

"Of course I do." I said. "But it's not like I...I don't know. Your right I'm probably thinking about this to hard." She smiled.

"Right." She blinked. "Oh that reminds me-aren't your sisters-"

"Kristy baby~" I heard someone yell. I slowly turned around and saw a yellow blur before it crushed me. The landing hurt more than the person.

I groaned. "Come on, Ana." I looked up at her as she sat on my stomach. She stared down at me with a wide grin. I laid on the ground as my expression turned into a deadpan.

There was no need to do this.

"Miss me?" My eye twitched.

"Would you refrain from acting like an idiot and get off of our sister?" I looked to the left and saw Stephanie walking up with an annoyed expression.

She smirked. "What are you mad? I told you I'd find her first."

She rolled her eyes. "You did not find anyone. I was the one who spotted her. I did not even get to finish my sentence before you tackled her to the ground like an animal after it's prey."

"You done yet?" She stuck out her tongue. "Besides it's the same difference."

Ok we're done now.

"Can you get off me Ana? People are starting to stare." We turned to see people looking at us curiously.

"What's going on over there?"

"Did that girl just attack him?"

"I wonder who they are to each other."

It felt like last year all over again. Only it was Mitsukuni not my sister. I sighed again.

She pulled herself off and stood next to Stephanie. I looked at them and noticed the dresses. Honestly, neither looked happy to have them on. "So...the uniform."

"Oh don't even get me started." Ana said as she rolled her eyes. "The yellow in this-this marshmallow washes out my hair and it's so puffy. You two are just lucky nobody knows you're girls so you can just prance around as tranies...lucky."

My eye twitched."Yeah I'm so...lucky." Truthfully, I was happier that I didn't have to worry about it. To think that even after Haruhi and I wore dresses at the fair last year and they didn't even question it. They all thought we were cross dressing.

"I'm kind of mad Kyoya added this uniform into the scholarship. I would have loved to wear my own clothes." She continued.

"If you wore your own clothing you would have been arrested and taken off school grounds." Stephanie said.

"What are you trying to say?" She narrowed her eyes. I could feel a storm brewing. I went to stop it before anything had a chance to start.

"She's saying nothing." I said quickly. I looked at Stephanie carefully. "Your saying nothing."

She paused and made a face then spoke again "I do not mind the uniform as much, but it isn't very flattering. " Good, changing the subject is good. "How are you this morning?" She asked Haruhi.

She sweat-dropped after seeing the sisters scene in front of her. "I'm fine, so how have you guys been since coming to Japan?"

"It is pleasant." Stephanie said, before making a strange expression. "But...our host family is strange."

I raised my brow. "Strange?" They never said anything about this before.

"Ha!" Ana said, though she seemed bother as well. " Strange is an under-statement they-"

"Haruhi, Kris~" The twins said as they came up to us.

"Oh hey guys." Haruhi said.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Koala! Hika-pika! Did you miss me?" Ana yelled.

"Not particularly, no." They said.

She poked out her lip. "Aw, you guys are mean."

"Hello." Stephanie greeted.

"Hey." They said.

"Oh, she gets a 'hey', but you reject me completely?" Ana said.

"Yeah, pretty much." They said.

"You guys suck." She said.

Stephanie grins before turning to me. "Kristy, I wanted to ask you if you could give me directions to my classroom?"

"Me too!" Ana blurted. "I was going to ask Koala bear and Hika-pika, but they're stupid jerks."

"We can live with that." They said with grins.

I shook my head. Now that they're here I have a feeling that things are going to be like this from now on. "Oh sure. Do you know your homeroom?"

She nodded taking a paper out of her bag. "I am in class 1-C."

"I'm in 1-A." Ana said proudly, causing Stephanie to frown. I knew where this was headed to. I tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. I didn't want an all out brawl outside of the school because a classroom letter.

"W-Well why don't we head inside? I'll show you both where you'll be." I said with a nervous smile. "Alright?"

"Yes." They said, before glaring at each other. I sweat-dropped. There can never be peace. They turned around and started walking toward the school.

Haruhi and the twins stared at them. "It's going to be this way the entire school year, isn't it?" They said.

"Yeah, their usually a lot worse." I said, before turning to them. "You've seen them in action last year, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said. "But I'm not mentally prepared for it...Hika-pika." Haruhi and I stifled a laugh. "It's not funny. Rin's calling me that now. She annoys me enough as it is, now I have to deal with that too." He mumbled.

I looked at him then over to his brother. Kaoru shrugged his shoulder with a neutral expression. I would have to ask him more about it when Hikaru wasn't there. He and Rin have been at each other since last year, though not as much as before. I know there's more to it then they let on, but neither has really expressed much detail. Every civil conversation they have ends up in some sort of argument. At least that's what I see.

"Are you all coming?" Stephanie asked

"Were coming." I said as we walked toward the school.

*Break*

As we walked down the first year hallway, people whispered. "Oh, its host club members."

"I'm going there today." A girl squealed. "I heard about it from some older girls."

Another girl squealed. "Me too, I can't wait!"

I sighed. This really was same old. "Are you enjoying your fame?" Stephanie asked, glancing back at me as we walked past the girls.

"I'm use to, well, Ouran." I sighed. I looked back over to Haruhi and the twins. "You guys didn't have to come."

Haruhi shrugged. "It's alright I have some time."

"No we're okay," Hikaru said

"It's like going down memory lane." Kaoru said.

"Nah," Ana said, grinning at them. "Koala bear and Hika-pika just want to see me one last time before class starts. Don't worry I'll miss you too." She winked. They stared at her.

"No." Stephanie said with a blank expression. "That's not how it is at all."

"Whatever." She said. We stopped right in front of her classroom door. "Here I am, see ya~" She walked in to the classroom.

Stephanie spoke. "My class is over there." She pointed. "I'll see you all later." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

I exhaled. "They are a hand full. I better head to class before I'm late."

"Bye Kris." Haruhi said.

"Bye...Piglet." The twins grinned. I shook my head. They were trying to mock me.

I turned around and waved my hand. "See ya,...Koala, Hika-pika."

"Hey!" I grinned and heard Haruhi chuckle behind me.

*Break*

I walked into the classroom and put my bag next to my desk. "Hey Tamaki, Kyoya, Rin."

"Good morning." Kyoya said, though he seemed focused on his laptop.

I didn't hear anything from Tamaki. "Um hey...you alright?"

"Don't ask." He said with a sigh. "He hasn't said much of anything since he came in here."

"I tried to talk to him." Rin said. "But he was in robot mode or something."

I raised my brow. He had a strange expression on his face. It wasn't blank, but he didn't seem right either. I would just leave him alone for now. Maybe he'll be back to normal later. I turned to Rin. "I brought my sister's to their classrooms."

She brightened up. "Oh yeah they are here, aren't they? So do you think they'll adjust well?"

I thought for a moment. They were both generally social girls. Whether the people wanted to talk to them or not. I think Ana was much more aggressive about it which made some dislike her. Stephanie had a sort of superior persona, making it harder to speak to her. But both of them were kind at heart. "It will certainly be a...loud school year." I joked.

She smiled. "Hm, yeah." We were both quiet. "So how are you doing?"

I tilted my head. "With what?" She gave me a look. Why does she always know when to ask these questions? Almost like my mom, but Haruhi has apparently already taken that position. Am I that easy to read?

I drummed my fingers on the table. "I'm completely fine." I said. She didn't look convinced. Even I didn't believe that. "Okay, I'm just a little, um, sad?" Lonely is more like it. Since he had to prepare for his studies, I didn't really get to see Mitsukuni before school started. "It's just hard to talk about, you know, here." At school.

"I get it." She said, lifting her glasses.

"Honey and Mori sempai are going to be here today if you didn't know." Kyoya said.

We both turned to him slowly. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. I was excited and a bit confused that Mitsukuni didn't tell me himself.

I turned his head slightly to look at me. "He gave a message yesterday. Did you not get it?" I slowly shook my head. "Did you check?" I shook my head even slower. He sighed. "Then you wouldn't know now would you?"

"I'm not really a...phone person." The twins really wasted their money on me. Of course they probably don't care. "I just keep forgetting." He probably called and I was either out or asleep. I glanced over to Tamaki once more. Why is he off in his own little world? And not in the good way...for him.

The teacher came into the classroom. "Alright class your all third years now. I'm glad to be seeing you all again, but this is school so we were going to get right to work."

"Aw." Some of the kids whined

"Don't start with that." He said. "Now..."

While the teacher was speaking I wasn't paying much attention. Which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. But he didn't sound like he was speaking of anything important, yet.

To tell the truth I was really only thinking about two things: Tamaki's strange mood and seeing Mitsukuni at the club today. I know I sound like a giddy girlfriend, but I really am happy. Since the crazy incident with Tamaki almost going to France I've just felt different. But day-dreaming like a girl in love isn't priority right now. Of course I am, but that isn't the point.

I glanced to the quiet blond sitting next to me. "Tamaki." He glanced in my direction. "Seriously, can you tell me what's wrong?" I whispered. I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and handed me a piece of paper.

'I've been thinking and need to ask you something.'

I blinked at the paper, before I wrote. 'Um...alright. When?' I passed it back to him.

He read it before scribbled something down quickly. I raised my brow and he passed it back to me. 'After class.' He looked at me and I nodded slowly.

I guess I'll see what's wrong with him later.

*Break*

Ana sat in the classroom swing her legs, well, because they didn't touch the floor. The teacher had to walk out for a moment so the students were left an assignment, but most of them were talking among themselves. You'd think that a first rate school would act first rate. She looked down at the assignment, math. She hated math. She wasn't terrible, she had an easier time than most, but Japan was much more advanced in school materials. She would never admit that to Stephanie. After all, they are in a competition. She can't let her twin out do her. Even if she was in class C, what did that really mean? Of course she had said it the way to get a reaction out of her and like always, she did.

Stephanie was smart so she couldn't let her get ahead even on the first day. Now all she needed was to actually understand what she was looking at. She glanced to the students around her. She was sure that all of them knew each other so they wouldn't spend their time on her.

But when was that ever an obstacle?

'The easiest person to talk to would probably be the one actually doing their work.' She looked at the students around her. She rolled her eyes. Only a scattered few were looking at the assignment. The rest seemed to be catching up on old times or how wonderful it was to be rich.

Ana didn't really care.

'Their all use-less.' She concluded, before turning to the boy sitting next to her. Why didn't she look at the one right in front of her? He was perfect. Had the intelligent look and everything. Glasses and a hard-working attitude. He was on the second page already. Oh, she was definitely using him.

She put on her best smile. "Hey do you get this?" He turned to her."You look like your almost done. Mind me seeing that so I can get the gist?"

He lifted his class. "What don't you understand?"

"Well, you see...pretty much everything." She said.

He blinked at her. "So you just want to take my work?"

"Take is such a strong word. I would say compare answers...if I had any."

"This is a review of what you've learned before and you can't do any of it? How exactly are you in this class?"

"I understand some of it. I just don't really remember. I took geometry last semester."

He stared at her. "This isn't being graded. He said he was going over it when he comes back."

She shook her head. "That's not gonna work. I want to understand it all now. The sooner I get it the easier it will be for me. So please?" She leaned forward and tilted her head.

This gave her a chance to actually look at him. Somehow he looked familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on who it was. He sighed. "Fine."

She grinned. "Thanks." She took the paper into her hand. Before she actually looked at how he solved the equations, she saw his name. "Yasuchika Haninozuka?"

Wait a minute didn't she know another Haninozuka dating her sister?

He looked at her. "Yes, why?" He paused before he spoke feeling as if he knew the answer. "You know my brother, don't you." It wasn't a question.

She grinned. Did he not know? Of course he did right? I mean he is the guys brother. "As a matter of fact I do. The names Ana Carson."

"Carson?" He looked as though he's heard the name before.

This was going to be fun.

*Break*

Stephanie was annoyed. She was in a classroom full of chattering children. Yes, children. They were being loud and it was completely unnecessary. Wasn't this assignment suppose to be done silently? She didn't know what annoyed her more, the other students or the work it's self. Kristal had said that speaking Japanese was much easier than reading it. She was definitely right. She doubted Ana was having any type of trouble.

But Stephanie was. All because of her 'problem'. As she called it.

She frowned. There was no way she would let something as insignificant as 'that' stop her from reaching the top.

"Pss, hey, hey~." She heard someone behind her say. "Blond girl."

They were talking to her apparently because no one else here was blond. She turned around slowly to see a boy with a large grin planted on his face. "Yes?" Is all she said.

She didn't mean to be rude, well, she did. She was irritated. "My name is Satoshi."

"Stephanie." She said.

"Stephanie? You're a foreigner, aren't you? You don't look Japanese."

"Yes, I am from America. I came here on a scholarship."

"Really? That's so cool." He said, staring at her intensely.

Her eye twitched. "Would you mind telling why exactly you are staring at me that way?"

He blinked before smiling again"Oh I'm sorry, really. It's just you look like someone. Do you know anyone named Kris? He was on the kendo team with my brother."

She stared at him. Now that she thought about it he did resemble the tall boy. What was his name, Mori? Then she realized he said 'he'. So he never actually figure out that Kristy was a girl. Well that was unfortunate. "Yes, I do know him. He is my 'brother'."

"Wow, small world, huh?"

"It is indeed." She agreed with a smile pulling onto her face.

She would play along for now.

*Kris POV*

When the bell finally rang, I was relieved. I was getting pretty curious as to what Tamaki had to ask me. It had to be something important for it to be bothering him this much, right?

"Kris, are you coming?" Rin asked, standing up. Kyoya got up as well.

"Um." I glanced over to Tamaki. "You guys go on ahead." I smiled.

Kyoya looked between us and nodded. "I see you have 'things' to talk about, so we'll see you later."

Rin looked back at me before walking out of the classroom. I glanced up to see no one else, but us. "So whats on your mind?" I asked

He looked over at me with an unsure expression. "Well, Kris...you and I...I think of you like my sister."

I raised my brow. "Yes..." Where was this headed?

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just I couldn't exactly ask anyone else. I'm not sure Kyoya would understand. Mori and Honey sempai aren't here. I would never ask the twins...Haruhi...well..." I saw a red tint in his cheeks when he said her name.

So this is about Haruhi? I'm sure Kyoya would have been fine to ask, right? Not that I'm mad or anything. I'm actually pretty happy that he chose me out of all his friends. The one he's known the shortest amount of time.

"So what's bothering you?"

"I have to ask you first: you think of me like a brother, right?"

I smiled. "Of course, Tamaki you know that."

He nodded with his hand on his chin as if noting this to himself. "Well knowing that you are in a relationship with Honey sempai I hope you are ok with me asking you this..."

I was getting kind of nervous. What is he talking about?

"Um..." Now I wasn't so sure. "Go ahead and tell me."

I'm probably going to regret this.

He took a deep breath. "Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

I was right.

I stared at him blankly. What is happening? Come to think of it, something strange happened on my first day last year too. Thanks for making me feel awkward two years in a row Tamaki.

**Alright please review. **


	2. Aye Aye Captain

**Thank you for the follows favorites and reviews**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

I stared at the blond in front of me. My face went from blank to uncertainty. I slowly scooted back in my seat to give him a full examination. He was staring intensely for my answer and that was scaring me.

I tried to think of something to say. "Tamaki...why would you ask me that?"

He saw my disposition and quickly went to fix it. "Wait, I didn't mean it that way!" He threw his hands up in a dramatic motion.

I felt relieved, but confused at the same time. "How exactly was I suppose to take it then?"

"I didn't mean intimately." He insisted. "I'm simply trying to clarify something."

I raised my brow. "...clarify what?"

He glanced away from me with a blush. "I'll tell you if you answer my question."

I was nervous again.

Then I had to think. Have I ever actually wanted to? I'm pretty sure I haven't thought of kissing anyone else besides Mitsukuni. I looked back at him. "Um...no?" I sounded like I was questioning myself. I've never wanted to, have I?

He slumped down in his seat and went into depression mode. "I see." Why is this so important to him?

I hesitantly touched his shoulder. "Hey, why does it matter?"

He was quiet a moment before looking back up to me. "Well, as you know I am Haruhi's father."

So this was about Haruhi. Ok, because I was scared for a moment. "...yeah." Even after all this time he's still in daddy mode. I was hoping after sometime he would at least realize his feelings for her if not acknowledge them.

"And as her father, I'm suppose to take care of her and be there, right?" He asked in an uncertain tone.

"Right?" I nodded though I was still unsure where he was headed with this.

"So why is it that every time I'm near her I feel as if I want to do things that fathers shouldn't" He paused "...like kiss her?"

I would have cheered right then and there if he didn't seem so confused with himself. Then I blinked. Is that why he asked me? "So is that why you wanted to know if I ever wanted to kiss you?"

He nodded. "I mean since you are my 'sister' I assume the same affections for her would be for you." He paled in thought. "Am I a pervert?!" He asked fearfully.

I shook my head in a panic. "N-No Tamaki of course not...your just...you." Gosh, I am horrible at comforting people. Of course all of this would be easy to deal with if he would just realized his feelings. But noooo that's never an option. It always has to be difficult and complicated. I wish the 'I like Haruhi' button would just turn on in his brain.

But the problem is nothing ever goes as planned. If I pressed him on the matter I feel as if this wouldn't go anywhere. He would freak out and have a mental break down. "I just don't understand." He mumbled.

I sighed. "I promise you're not a pervert, Tamaki." He looked at me and I raised my brow. "You alright?" He looked a bit ill. I touched his forehead. He was warm.

"I feel a little under the weather." He said. "But I'm sure I'll be fine."

I nodded. "Your just thinking about this to much, that's all...why don't we go to the cafeteria? I'm sure everyone's waiting for you." He nodded and stood up along with me.

I sighed. Looks like realization will have to come at another time.

*Break*

When the bell rang Stephanie got out of her seat and headed for the door. She was positive it was the lunch bell, but wasn't exactly sure where to go. "Stephanie!" She turned around to see Satoshi jogging up to her. "Where are you headed?"

"To the cafeteria, though I'm not quite sure which direction that is." She said.

He grinned. "You want me to show you?"

"Yes, if it isn't any trouble." She smiled. She had to admit that she liked this boy.

"It's no trouble at all, follow me." He said as they walked down the hall.

She turned to him. "So why is it that you know the academy so well when you are a first year like myself?"

He turned to her. "Well I came up here sometimes to see my brother and cousin, so I know the area pretty well."

"Your cousin?" She asked.

"Yeah he graduated a couple of months ago. He was friends with your brother. Mitsukuni."

She stared at him. "I see."

They turned a corner only to be met with her sister and an unfamiliar boy. "Ana."

"Stephanie."

"Wow, there's two of you?" Satoshi asked. "You didn't tell me you had a twin sister."

"It didn't come up." Stephanie said.

Satoshi looked over to the unknown boy. "Chika you made a new friend."

So they knew each other? "No, she forced me to go with her."

Ana rolled her eyes. "I did not. I only asked you if you could show me where the cafeteria was. It was a yes or no question. You could have said no."

"..."

Stephanie looked at the boy and saw something familiar. From all the strange coincidences she was willing to gamble her chances of being right. "Excuse me." The boy looked up at her. "Are you in any relation to the Haninozuka's?"

"Yes I'm Yasuchika Haninozuka." She smiled.

Ana spoke up. "He's Honeys younger brother."

So many coincidences.

"Yes, he's my brother." He said in a bit of an annoyed tone. It didn't seem like he appreciated that he was in relation to the older Haninozuka. Either that or he's been asked this many times.

"Well the cafeteria is actually right there." Satoshi said, changing the subject. He pointed to the door all the way at the end of the hall.

"You are not coming?" Stephanie asked. Since he came all the over here she assumed he was.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to show you where it was. Didn't want you getting lost on your first day." He grinned.

She smiled back. "No, of course not."

"What about you Chika?" Ana asked.

"No, you forced me down here." He said.

"Again, I did not. You came here with me on your own accord." She said.

He turned to Satoshi and walked over to him. "I'm still not going."

"Fine." She pouted. "Bye." He started to walk down the opposite hall.

"See ya later, Stephanie." Satoshi said.

She waved with a smile. When they were gone both girl turned around as they moved toward the cafeteria. "I like them."

"I don't think Chika likes me." Ana said with a sigh. "...its cool though."

Stephanie didn't say anything.

"Hey Ana, Stephanie." Someone said. They turned around in unison to see two people walking down the hallway in their direction. Ana's sad demeanor left when she saw who it was. She skipped over to them with Stephanie walking calmly behind her.

"Rinny the Pooh!" She said. She liked giving them nicknames.

Rin sweat-dropped. "I haven't seen you two in a long time."

"It's nice to see you." Stephanie said with a smile.

"You too." She said, returning the smile.

"How ya doin'...Kyoya." Ana said. She was smart enough not to go and give him an absurd nickname.

He gave a straight smile. "Hello, it's been a while hasn't it."

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity to come here." Stephanie said.

"It was no trouble at all." He said as they started to walk. She glanced back. Ana was talking to Rin. "Are you joining the karate club?"

"Of course." She answered. "Is it not what we came for?"

He glanced at her and smiled. "Yes, yes it is, though you are aware that there is no female team. Your sister hasn't been given any trouble only because her gender being hidden."

"I will not allow something like that to prevent me from pursuing any further, Kyoya" She said, looking him in the eyes. "You allowed me the opportunity so I am taking it."

He blinked at her before turning forward with a smile. "Just verifying something."

'Interesting.' He though to himself.

*Kris POV*

I turned to my silent host king. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He nodded giving a full smile though his cheeks were still flushed. "Of course I will. What kind of man would I be if I couldn't shake off a simple head cold?"

I smiled. "A normal one?" But I suppose normal isn't acceptable here. We walked into the cafeteria. I searched around for Kyoya and Rin only to see them sitting with Ana and Stephanie. We moved over to them. "Hey guys."

Ana turned around with a grin. "Kristy guess what!"

I raised my brow. "What?"

"Honey's younger brother is in my class."

"And Mori's is in mine." Stephanie added.

I blinked. Well that's a big coincidence. "Really?"

"Yeah except he's nothing like him." Ana sighed. "He's all serious and stuff."

I sat down and looked around. "Wait, so where is Haruhi and the twins?"

Rin shrugged. "I'm not sure I didn't see them while we were walking down here."

"So those devils are alone with my Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"Tamaki you don't know that." Kyoya said. Of course it was probably true.

"Just calm down." I said lightly, knowing that he was going to cause himself more damage worrying over it. He sat back and mumbled something to himself. Just as I turned around, Kaoru was standing in front of me. "Oh, hey Kaoru." I glanced behind him to see if anyone else was coming.

He saw where my eyes were directed and said. "If you're looking for Haruhi and Hikaru they're in the library."

I blinked. "Why?" It was only the first day of school. What could they possibly have to do right now? But then again this was Haruhi getting ahead on who knows what. Though that didn't explain why Hikaru was there.

"Haruhi was researching somethings and 'we' wanted to come." He said.

"So why did you leave?" Rin asked. I glanced over to her she looked curious, but there was something else behind it.

He shrugged. "I wanted to come here. They seemed fine. So I wouldn't count on them coming to lunch."

"Oh." Is all she said. She was quiet for a moment her glasses gleamed and I couldn't see her eyes. She looked up with a firm smile. "Well it will be quiet here. Thank goodness, I wanted a peaceful first day anyway."

"...yeah." I said as Kaoru glanced over at me. Somehow I feel like she's actually bothered by this, but I'm going to keep that to myself. I suddenly felt a hand plant its self on my head. I turned around slowly to see a raven haired boy with a wide grin.

I blinked. "Hey Kagura."

"Kris my man how 'er you doin'?" What is he here?

"Fine I guess."

He did a look over our table and saw my sisters. "Hey, its you guys."

"Yeah it's us." Ana said.

"Decided to Ouran now, hm?"

"We just couldn't stay away." She said with a smile.

"From me?" He asked in a flirty tone. Oh dear god.

"Kagura what's up?" I asked, shaking his hand off of my head.

He scratched his head. "Well we have a meeting today."

I tilted my head. "A meeting?"

He nodded. "Yeah a meeting. Were making an introduction to all the newbies and such." I didn't know that. Well of course I wouldn't. Last year I came to the school three weeks late. "Just thought I'd let you know. Mako-chan was bugging about it earlier."

"Thanks." I said.

He grinned and turned. "Well see ya then." He glanced to Rin and winked. "Bye Mazaki."

She blinked at him and blushed a bit. "Oh bye...Yamaboshi."

Kagura is such a flirt.

I watched him go then my eyes widened. A meeting? Mitsukuni was coming to the host club today. Who knows how longs it's going to take. Will I still be able to see him? Probably not. I sighed. Suddenly the bell rang and I realized that I hadn't eaten. Oh well I wasn't hungry anyway. I stood up from my seat.

"Well we'd better head back to class."

"Mmhm." Rin said as she walked around me.

I raised my brow. "Is there something wrong?"

She lifted her glasses and smiled. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"...no reason." I said. There was something bothering her and I think that something is 'Hikaru'.

We walked out of the cafeteria and started down the hallway. "I'm going to head to class." Rin said.

I glanced to her. "Alright..."

"Were going this way then." Stephanie said as Ana came up beside her.

"See ya guys later." I said waving.

"Bye Koala bear." Ana said grinning at the ginger.

"Bye." He said. When they left he sighed.

I turned to him. "She's not going to stop you know."

"It's not her. I've just never been given a nickname." He said.

I stared at him. "Really? So devils and doppelgänger don't count?" He smirked

"Your funny." He said. "But no, I've never had another name besides my own."

"Well I'm sure lots of people don't have one."

"Really piglet, oh sorry Kris, no wait Kristal-"

"Ok, ok. I get it." I said. I guess since he only had his brother, he didn't have friends to give him one. "Well you have one now." I joked.

"Yeah...Koala bear." He said. The way he said it made me laugh. He smiled at me.

"So why did you really leave those two alone?" I asked.

"Hikaru was to busy talking to Haruhi. I didn't have much input so I decided to go to lunch." Translation: he was the third wheel.

"Did you see how that bothered Rin though?" I asked.

"I did." He sighed. "I think everybody just needs to realize their feelings so life can move forward."

I nodded. "Definitely." High school doesn't have to be as dramatic as we make it out to be...I lied. We're teenagers, everything is made to be a soap opera at our age. When we reached the end of the hall I turned to him and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you later, but I'm not sure how long this meeting is."

"It's fine." He said.

"Catch you later." I said as I walked away. Unknown to me Kaoru stared back at me as I walked down the hallway. He sighed and turned around.

*After school*

I ambled down the hall toward the kendo room. When I reached the room I was surprised to see so many new people. Most of them looked like first years. Some looked overly confidence, others appeared as if they were lost.

"Amazon hey!" I turned to see Kyo.

I smiled. He hadn't grown an inch, but he definitely did look more mature. "Hi Kyo, how does it feel to be a second year?"

"Awesome!" He grinned. "I'm finally gonna get the respect I deserve."

"You have to reach it first." Someone said. The boys laughed.

"Alright who said that? Quit hiding like a coward!" Kyo went off into the crowd of boys. I shook my head, maybe he hasn't matured.

Kagura came up beside me. "A big turn out, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah a much bigger team than last year."

"That's not to say that all of them are joining." I glanced over to Makoto. "Hello Carson."

I smiled. "Hey Makoto."

"Mako-chan what did I say about being so formal? We've known each other long enough." Kagura said.

"And I know what I've told you Yamaboshi." Makoto countered.

He shrugged. "Whatever keeps you afloat." He looked around. "I guess we better get these guys settled, hm?"

I nodded. "Yeah." He stared at me. "What?"

"Well go ahead." My eyes widened.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah you." He said. "Come on." He pushed me forward lightly. I looked at the boys in front of me.

"U-Um can I get your attention." I said, but they weren't listening. I took a deep breath. "Excuse me!" My voice cracked under the pressure. They all stopped and turned to me. My heart was beating a mile a minute. Ugh, I hate you Kagura. "I-If I could have your attention. I t-think we need to have some order here. Can I have all the first years s-sit in the front all the seconds in the middle and thirds in the back. T-Thank you."

They all stared at me then each other. I saw someone familiar move first. Satoshi went and sat down in the front row. He grinned at me and I gave him a grateful smile. The others moved in his lead. After all of them were seated they stared at me. I glanced to Kagura on what to do next. He nodded his head for me to go on. What was I suppose to say?

"S-So how many of you have actually played kendo before?" Three-fourths of them raised their hands. "Well alright, um my name is Kris Carson. I'm a third year here...I've played for five years. I-I think it's great that all of you have an interest in kendo..." I glanced to Kagura again.

He stood up and walked up beside me. "My name is Kagura Yamaboshi I'm a third year too. I've been playing to long for me to remember." Some of them chuckled. "I think the first order of business is picking the new captain. Does anyone disagree?" No one spoke. "Well alright then since I am a senior and have more of right then any of you." He paused. Kagura would make a good captain."I nominate Kris Carson."

I turned to him with wide eyes and my mouth fell open. I wanted to shake my head, but he quickly put a hand on the back of my neck stopping me. I went to speak, "You-"

"Just look at 'em. For all of you that don't know he beat our tie at the tournament last year and got us the win." But Mori had the last match. I only broke the tie!

"Kagura-"

"He has my vote." He said with a smile.

"Mine too!" Kyo said. No Kyo SHUT UP!

"Mine as well." Makoto said. Not you too.

"Make that four!" Satoshi chimed. No, why, why, why?!

"Well?" Kagura asked the rest of the group. "Aye or nay?"

"Aye." They said.

"And the aye's have it." He said.

"Nay." One boy said. They all turned to him. He had a frown on his face.

"And you would be who exactly?" Makoto said, crossing his arms.

"Hideo Katashi."

Kagura glanced at him. "Well Katashi what seems to be the problem?"

"I've heard of him and I don't approve. He's a girlish commoner that's the problem! I won't stand to be led by someone beneath me."

That hurt.

"Well you can leave." Kyo said.

"Disrespect isn't tolerated here and as far as I'm concerned you're the only low being in the room I see." Makoto said.

He stood up abruptly. "I knew I should have gone out for football instead of this ridiculous hovel." He looked back and two other boys got up with him. They looked unsure, but followed after him. "Have fun with your commoner captain."

I held my arm and stared at the floor. "Have fun gettin' tackled!" Kyo said in anger. "Hope it hurts!"

"Anyone else have a problem?" Kagura said in a bit more annoyed tone now. No one said anything. "Good. Next order of business. Kris?" I looked up at them and tried to hold in my sigh.

"W-Well practice consists of..."

After we finished I waited until everyone left and I pulled Kagura aside. "Why would you do this?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you did!" I whispered harshly. "Why. Did. You. Make. Me. Captain!"

"Because everyone thinks you deserve it, that's why."

"No they don't, didn't you see that kid? I'm the commoner captain." I said weakly. "He didn't want to be led by someone beneath him..."

"Well he's not on this team." He said firmly.

"Why didn't you become captain your stronger and more qualified than I am." I said.

"Kris, it has nothing to do with strength." He said. I looked up at him. "You're a likable person. Your courageous and passionate about the sport. That little stunt you pulled last year certainly proved it. Your not afraid to take instruction. That's who I want representing our school. Plus I hate responsibility. It's more trouble than it's worth."

I sweat-dropped Then why make me take it? "I just..."

"Just think it through, alright?" He insisted. "If not then I'll take it if it bothers you that much."

I felt like a jerk for complaining about having such an important position, but can I really be a leader? I nodded. "Ok."

He rubbed my head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked off.

"Alright." I went to go pick up my bag and saw that it wasn't there. I panicked a bit.

"Looking for this?" I turned around and sighed in relief when it was Satoshi. "Someone almost stepped on it earlier so I moved it. Hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "No it's fine. Thank you." I smiled at him. I took it from him and shuffled.

"Listen I think you'll make a great captain." He said. I didn't say anything. "I'm sure my brother would have approved. He said you were talented."

I looked at him. "He talked about me?"

"A little, but I know he thought you were good. So don't listen to what anyone else says. I'm behind you too." He grinned.

I wasn't sure exactly how to feel. "U-Um thank you."

"Sure thing." He blinked. "Well I'd better go."

"Yeah me too." He waved to me. I turned around and walked toward the exit. I looked out the window to the clock. It was a good thirty minutes after club was suppose to end. I sighed. The one day the Mitsukuni is here and I don't even get to see him. I had mixed emotions at the moment. I jumped when I heard a ringing sound. I realized that it was my phone. I really need to become more accustom to technology.

I opened it. "Um hello?'

I jumped again when I heard who it was."K-chan~"

"Hey Mitsukuni." I said, starting to smile.

"Did you get my message yesterday? I said I was coming to the host club today."

"No actually, Kyoya told me sorry. I had a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"For the new people joining the club and actually...I'm the captain."

"K-chan that's great! We should celebrate!"

I was quiet. "I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"Oh!" He sounded excited.

I blinked. "W-What was that?"

"It's nothing." He paused. "Honestly K-chan, I just wanted to be alone with you."

I blushed. "Oh..." I started to walk again.

"Stay where you are."

I raised my brow. "Why?"

"So I can hug you silly."

I was about to question him when I suddenly felt someone jump on me and I fell to the ground. "Wha-" I turned and saw that it was Mitsukuni.

"Surprise!" He giggled.

"How did you-"

"They told me that you weren't going to be there so I waited for you." He said.

"So everyone else is-"

"Gone." He gave me a flowery smile. "I think it's great that your captain K-chan."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing...I just don't know if I can take on that kind of responsibility."

"I think you can do it!" He said. "I believe in you."

"Thanks." I said, twisting the bottom of my braid. I turned to him. "You know I-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He pulled me forward until it was hard for me to breathe.

We separated as he spoke "I don't have a present for you so was this alright as a substitute?" He tilted his head.

I blushed. "Yes."

He smiled. "So is that all you want then?"

Why did have to ask questions like that already knowing my answer? I hadn't seen him in a while so...

"No." I said, averting my eyes trying to hide my blush.

His flowery smile grew. "Good, me either." He pulled up my chin and moved closer again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I whispered. He made my chaotic day alright in the end.

**So um...yeah. Please review?**


	3. Embarrassing Interruption

**Someone asked me something, so I'll just say this now. Things from the last story that weren't really address, but were mentioned, I'm going to get to them in the sequel. If anyone was wondering...anyhoo. Thank you for the follows favorites and reviews. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Neva. **

Being the captain isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Of course it's not a position I would dream of volunteering for in a million years, but it's not completely awful. The strangest part about this whole situation is that the boys actually listen to me.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

The boys bowed. "Yes captain." Gosh this is beyond weird.

I blinked. "Uh yeah..."

"Kris!" I turned around to Kagura. "Say hi to your host buddies for me."

"Sure thing." I said.

"Oh and Mazaki too." He grinned.

"...um ok?" I closed the door behind me and walked out into the hall. He sure loved messing with her, didn't he? I shook my head. That wasn't the issue right now. What's really important at the moment is our king isn't here. When I walked into home room I noticed that he was absent. I sighed. I remember when I talked to him yesterday. He told me it was just a simple head cold. I guess it was a lot more than that. Knowing him he probably didn't listen to me and was still worrying over the matter with Haruhi.

I opened my phone. I've decided to listen to Kyoya and become more accustom to technology like a normal teenager, but it's hard to keep up with the thing. Just this morning I couldn't find it anywhere. I was about to give up when I found it in Bubbles tank. How that happened I'll never know.

'Maybe there's a friend she wants to talk to? No, spiders use the web.' I paused in the hall before I snorted. Of course it wasn't funny at all, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I have a bad sense of humor. I turned toward the stairs and closed my mouth immediately when I saw who it was.

"Oh h-hello Yasuchika..." I said, shuffling my feet. I felt embarrassed for being caught in my giggling fit. My laugh in general makes me look like a maniac. He stared at me with a cross between confused, curious and something I couldn't describe. All in all he was looking at me.

"Hello...Carson." He said, still looking me over. Which was starting to get a little weird. It was as it he was searching for something.

"Kris is just fine." I said with a smile, trying to get ride of the strange atmosphere. I pushed my bag back on my shoulder. "So um..." I glanced at him to see he was wearing his karate gi. "So your headed to your...your club?"

"Yes I'm headed back that way." He said. There was a pause. "You're going to that host club?"

"Yeah..." Gosh why are we so awkward? Well it's more like me, but it's not as if I talk to him. Frankly speaking this is the first real-time I've ever spoken to him by myself. Which looks really bad on my part considering I'm dating his brother. Then again does he even know that's actually whats going on? Come to think of it, we've never even told him that I was a girl.

This is terrible.

But how am I going to tell him that? I glanced up to him. It feels like we've been standing here for hours when in reality it's only been a few minutes. I could just blurt it out now, couldn't I? But how much hope do I have in this plan actually working?

Nonexistent.

We were both silent and I felt a pregnant pause in the air. Why am I so bad at talking to people? He's Mitsukuni brother isn't he? This shouldn't be this hard, right?

Wrong.

Their complete opposites. I sighed. "Well I'd better get going, I'm already late. " I smiled and went to leave.

"Wait." I turned back to him. He looked like he was having a difficult time speaking.

"What is it?" I asked.

He peered up at me. "Do you...I mean are you and my brother..." He trailed off at the end so I couldn't understand him.

I tilted my head. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

He started to turn red. "It's ridiculous, never mind!"

I blinked. "Um alright...bye then." He nodded and quickly walked past me and hurried down the hallway.

I'm confused.

I think that I'm correct to guess that Yasuchika still has no idea that I'm a girl. Which makes me feel kind of disappointed. I realize that he and Mitsukuni aren't the closest brothers in the world, but I just thought maybe that he would have told him. I also still haven't seen his family. Sure he's talked to me about them, but that's about it. I don't want to force it or anything. I'm just trying to make reason.

'But does that mean he doesn't want me to meet his family?' I shook my head. Who knows how long it would have taken me to introduce him to my parents if they hadn't come to Japan. But I was still bothered. Mitsukuni's family lives in this country and probably not that far from the school. You'd think that he would suggest it, but no. He didn't.

I frowned a bit. "Quit thinking about it." I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the third music room. I pinched my cheeks. "No frowns." I whispered. I nodded as I straightened myself up and opened the door. "Sorry that I'm late guys I-"

"Tamaki's sick?!" I winced at the sudden yelling. The girls seemed to be in a panic. I slowly closed the door behind me. The rest of the host gang was standing in the middle of the floor with the girls scattered around them. I glanced over hoping that Mitsukuni and Mori were there, but alas they weren't. I sighed inwardly. Oh well you can't expect them to come ever day. I walked over to the commotion.

"Yes it seems as though he's had a high fever since last night and couldn't get up." Kyoya said. "This is a text message I received earlier."

The twins took the phone."Oh no!" They said.

"What?" I asked, looking over Hikaru's shoulder.

"He spelled everything wrong and even messed up the emoticon." Kaoru said.

"We'd better keep this as future evidence." Hikaru said as they nodded in agreement. My eye twitched.

"Guys calm down people catch colds every once in a while." Haruhi tried to reason.

"Not Tamaki." A girl said. We turned to her. "He's never had a cavity and has never been sick!" How does she know that? Has she known him all her life?

I raised my brow. "Never?"

"Never." Well then.

"He was acting strange yesterday." Another girl said. "He put thirty spoonfuls of sugar into his tea."

"He was pretty depressed too." Somehow I felt like this was going to be directed toward me. Not that I want to be the center of attention. It's the exact opposite especially in a situation like this. I tried my best to stay out of it. I knew exactly what it was and I wasn't planning on telling the entire room.

I froze when I saw Rin staring at me. I shook my head quickly, but she had already began speaking. "Ah, Kris you talked to him yesterday, right?" A gave her a look and she silently apologized. I slowly turned when I realized the entire room was looking at me and it was as if a spot light dropped down. Now I was the center of attention. Thanks a lot Rin.

I pulled down on my jacket sleeve. "W-Well you see..." I jumped when I saw them all come in closer. "Uhh."

"You don't have to say another word Kris I know exactly what happened." We turned to Renge. How does she know? She wasn't there. Then again this was Renge we're talking about. She defies logic and pops up anywhere she wants. She smiled and pointed at me. "While you two were alone in the classroom together. Tamaki obviously confessed his love to you, but you rejected him! Because of this he's at home unable to bear the pain!"

What.

"No that's not what happened at all." I said staring at her.

She shrugged. "Hm, it would have been a great drama if you did."

"So there is a reason?" Another girl asked.

I sighed and glanced over to Kyoya for help. "Were going to see him today so ladies please don't worry."

That seemed to calm them down. They went and sat down to talk more on Tamaki's fake love confession. Gosh the things Renge comes up with. I went and sat down as the other host came around.

"So what really happened?" The twins asked. They came to either side of me.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "Nothing much we just talked...about life, you know?" They glanced at me then to each other. Neither one looked like they believed me. I was thankful when I heard my phone beeping.

"So your finally using the phone we gave you?" They asked. I nodded. "We don't need to ask why."

I blushed. "T-That's..." I couldn't think of anything to counter with so I opened it and it said: K-chan~ Sorry we couldn't come on time. Afternoon classes ran longer than I thought, but were coming right now! So don't go anywhere!

I smiled and looked back up at them. "Mitsukuni and Mori are on their way over here now."

"That's good." Kaoru said

"They can just follow us." Hikaru said. He glanced over to Rin. "You can come...if you want." She blinked. "I mean no one is forcing you if you-"

"No, I'll come." She said, lifting her glasses."I mean I want to see how he's doing. He must be in bad shape if he didn't come to school."

I glanced over to Kaoru. It seemed like he was thinking the same thing because he was looking at me.

'Progress?'

It was awkwardly quiet so I turned to Rin. "Have you seen my sisters at all today?" Rin had started to become good friends with them and I didn't see them during lunch or this morning.

She nodded. "I think I saw Stephanie in the hallway she seemed kind of angry."

I blinked. "Angry?" Why would she be mad? Were they causing trouble already? No, probably not. I would have heard about it. I usually do.

I sighed. "Well what ever it is. If it's bad I'll probably be hearing about it tomorrow."

I hope they don't cause to much trouble.

*Break*

Stephanie and Ana were angry, no, they were beyond angry they were infuriated. Both had been good and ready yesterday to join the karate club, but they were shut down before even saying a word. They walked past giggling girls outside and knocked on the door. A boy came to the door. "Who is it..." He looked down at them and rolled his eyes. "Oh it's you two."

Ana glared. "Yeah it's us."

"Look I told you guys yesterday that we don't have open practices."

"We're not here to watch, idiot! We want to join!" She yelled.

"Hm?" He grinned. "What did you say?"

"She said we want join." Stephanie said stepping forward. "Do you want me to repeat it again?"

He looked her up and down. "Look kids I know you want to be big and tough, but it's a hard world out there. So let the men handle the fights, alright?"

"How would you know if it was a hard world?" Ana countered. "You go to a freakin' pink candy castle of a school! Your rich you don't know what life is!"

"Aw look princess is getting angry? Maybe you two should go home, this isn't the place for you."

"And I believe blocking the door way isn't the place for _you._" Stephanie said. She was trying her very hardest to be nice, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. "Move or be moved."

He furrowed his brow. "Hey look you-"

Suddenly another boy came to the door. "Hey it's noisy out here. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh these little girls just wanted to play. I told them not right now."

Ana lit up. "Little girls?! You-you! That's it I'm gonna kick your-"

"Ana calm down." Stephanie said though she was glaring. "He's not worth your tantrum." She turned around to see a familiar boy walking down the hallway. "Isn't that your friend?"

She turned to her with a frown. "What?" She looked past her sister. "Chika!" She ran over to him.

He raised his brow at her. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question. "I didn't know you were in the karate club. Hey, maybe you can help us!"

"Help you?" He said. She nodded. He walked over to the door and saw the girls sister with two boys standing in front of the door. "What seems to be the problem here?" The boys stiffened at the sight of him. Which made her wonder if he was really that strong. She glanced down and saw that he had a third degree black belt.

"N-Nothing much captain." The twins paused and both turned to him slowly.

"You're the captain?" They said, ignoring the fact they spoke in unison.

"Yes I am." Chika said.

"Then what's this dude doing blocking the doorway!" Ana yelled.

"Look I told you-"

Stephanie put a hand up. "You're not the authorities here. So please silence yourself." He glared and she turned to Chika. "Since you are the captain here. I will bring my complaint to you."

"Complaint, what is it?" He asked.

"We came here yesterday wanting only to join the club, but the door was shut in our faces. We've come back today to ask if we can join." She says.

Chika stared at them. "You two want to join the karate club?"

Ana nodded. "Uh yeah. I don't understand why this is such a huge problem for everyone."

The other boy snorted. "Well first off-"

"Quiet you." She snapped. She turned back to Chika. "This is the karate club, not only boys, not only girls, but a club. It's not our fault that these girls don't want to learn martial arts. Besides article fourteen of the Japanese Constitution guarantees equality of the sexes.**(A/N:It's true I looked it up!)**"

Stephanie crossed her arms. "We may not be Japanese, but we're in Japan now looking for the same opportunities as everyone else."

Chika looked back and forth between the two of them before sighing. "Alright then. Be ready to practice tomorrow we're almost finished today-" He was stopped when Ana suddenly jumped him.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said jumped up and down."We won't disappoint, I promise!"

He pried her off and pushed up his glasses. "Y-Yeah, yeah, just get off me."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Captain you can't be serious they-"

Chika turned to the boy and he closed his mouth immediately. "Are you questioning my decision?"

"N-No sir."

"Good." He said. "Go and tell the others that I want two hundred push-ups from them before they leave today."

"Y-Yes sir." They hurried into away and he turned back to the girls.

"Be ready for tomorrow. If your really serious about this. I won't tolerate slacking off no matter if your girls."

"There's no need to worry about that." Stephanie said. "Rest assured you won't have any problem from us in that area."

He looked at us then nodded. "Fine." He turned to the door then paused glancing back at us. "Theres something I..." He paused. "Never mind. Just go and be on time tomorrow."

They blinked. "Alright." They turned to leave.

"See ya Chika!" Ana said. He waved her off and went inside. She smiled. "I guess he does like me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, strange I know."

"Hey!"

*Break*

I looked up at the mansion in front of me. "Wow his house is big." I mumbled. I don't see how I forget that Tamaki and the rest Ouran live in money.

"If you think this is big you should come to our house." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, how about this weekend?" Kaoru suggested.

"Guys you can't force her to go." Haruhi said.

"You can come too Haruhi." They said.

"No." She said.

"Aw, come on."

"I said no."

I shook my head. Someone jumped on my back. "So Tama-chan is sick?" I glanced to Mitsukuni and nodded. "Well let's go see him!" We all walked inside and I have to say that this is a very pleasant place to live. When we got up stairs I saw him laying down on the bed and he honestly looked miserable.

"Boss we're here to visit." The twins said.

He sat up with teary eyes. "You guys came."

"Of course we did, Tama-chan." Mitsukuni said, dropping down and walking over to him. My eyes peered around the room. It was so nice and I was actually a bit jealous. Of course I've stayed in a nice guest room at Kyoya private beach, but it wasn't my own.

"Hey look at this." Hikaru said. He picked up what looked like a scrap-book off the table.

"Commoners food volume three?" Kaoru started to laugh. I smiled looking over his shoulder.

"Aw look he wrote down what he thought of it and what day he ate it." Mitsukuni said

I walked around the room and saw Haruhi, Mori and Rin standing in front of a glass case.

"What's this?" There were shelves of miniature action figures?

"Tiny toys?" Rin asked. "Commoner gifts, I think."

I glanced over to Mori he was holding one in his hands, but I couldn't tell what it was. I tilted my head. He could tell that I was curious. He put the toy into my hand. I blinked. It was a small robot. Cute.

I turned when I heard the twins whispering. "Maybe they have a fetish for small things." I blushed and quickly put the figure back into Mori's hands.

"Um you guys?" Tamaki called in a fevered tone. Probably because we weren't paying attention to him. Even though he's the reason we're here.

"Ah this!" Haruhi seemed excited. I walked over to the glass tank in front of her. It looked like a designer Barbie home...why does Tamaki own this?

"You know what that is Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yup I use to collect the Mika-chan home series. Oh wow, a reissue edition."

I jumped back when Tamaki suddenly got up and bursts toward the cabinet, opening it and poring all of the set into a box. He pushed it in front of her. "Here, I'll give this to you!"

"Ah it's alright it only brought back memories...I don't really do that now..."

"It's for you!" I wasn't sure if he was blushing or the fever was getting to him. Regardless I don't think he should be standing up right now. Though this was interesting to see.

"T-Thanks." Haruhi said, but she looked a bit confused. Their hands touched and he screamed throwing the box at her in the process.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" The twins asked

"It's no use. My head hurts and my heart is pounding." He said, walking to his bed.

"Are you okay?" Mitsukuni asked. "Maybe you should call a doctor."

"No it's alright. I'm just a pervert."

"So you knew?" The twins asked. Tamaki looked at them in shock. "What?" He ran over to his bed in a sulking manner.

"We should be heading out." Kyoya with a sigh.

"Aw, but we just go here." The twins whined.

"He won't get better with us loitering around in his room."

"Fine." They said as we walked out. We began to walk down the stairs and I glanced to the right to see Kaoru walking by himself. I looked back and saw Hikaru talking to Haruhi. He was laughing and Haruhi smiled. Hm. This is new. All this made me peer over at Rin. I saw her staring back at the two. She saw that I caught her and turned around quickly, shuffling down the stairs to walk with Mori and Kyoya. Kaoru was right. Everyone just needs to come to their senses.

I sighed. "K-chan!" Mitsukuni skipped up beside me. I smiled, but then it slowly fell. Why do I keep thinking about that? It's no big deal that he doesn't want me to meet his family right now. It's not. Nope. No problem...

Liar.

I even suck at lying to myself. I glanced up to the rest of the gang. They were leaving. Hikaru walked on ahead, but I didn't see Haruhi. I looked behind me and she wasn't there. Maybe I missed her going by? "We should get going." I said quickly. I turned to go ahead, but I was stopped when he grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shuffled trying to subtly take my hand away.

"I-It's nothing. We should-"

"No." I glanced down to him. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"...their leaving."

"It's fine." He assured. "Tell me, please?" He was doing it again.

I looked away. "S-Stop making that face."

"What face?" He asked innocently. But I could tell he knew what I meant.

"You know what you're doing." I mumbled.

"I'm not sure what you mean K-chan." He said, lightly swinging my hand with his. "So will you tell me. Pretty please with a strawberry on top~"

"Alright." I muttered. Why does he always do that? "Well um...w-why haven't you." I sighed. "Why haven't you ever taken me to your house." He stared at me with an expression I couldn't describe. I was trying to figure out what the problem was until I realized how it sounded. "N-No! I mean to see your family!"

"My family?" He tilted his head.

I nodded twisting my hair. "I saw your brother today and I realized he thought I was boy and it was awkward...I just thought since you've met my parents I-I could met yours." I mumbled. "But you haven't said anything I just thought you didn't want me to." I looked at him after all my rambling.

"You want to meet my family?" He asked slowly.

"I-If you don't want me to I-"

"No, no that's not it, K-chan!" He said. "I just didn't know that's what you wanted so I was surprised. I haven't brought it up before because I was waiting for you to be comfortable with it. I have thought about it before, really."

"You have?"

He nodded. "And I have tried to talk to my brother about you, but he avoid me and always changes the subject so I've never been able to tell him."

I blinked. "Oh I see...well um..." I wasn't sure what to say now.

He gives a flowery smile. "Hey do want to come over this weekend?"

I stared at him. "Come again?"

"I asked if you want to come to my house this weekend. I'd like to introduce you properly." He said.

What have I just gotten myself into? "I-I maybe it's not the right time. I...um..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"W-Well I was just thinking...w-what if they don't...like someone like me." I fidgeted. "I mean I'm nowhere near ideal or anything a-and-"

"K-chan." I looked at him. He smiled. "I love you, so don't worry about that, kay?"

I blushed. "K-Kay." I paused for a moment."I love-"

I was suddenly interrupted when a small brunette walked in. "I forgot Tamaki's...present." She looked between the two of us. "Sorry for interrupting." Then I saw a few of the maid hurry into the next room. Did they just here...

I turned scarlet red and quickly went for the exit when I heard someone behind me. "Wait K-chan I didn't hear you. What were you going to say? K-chan come back!"

Instead of walking I somehow ended up in a full on run. "So embarrassing."

**Well I'm done please review and tell me what you think. I wasn't really sure on this one.**


	4. Meeting the Parents

**Alright thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope **

Today's very important and I can't even explain how nervous I am right now. Despite all the reassurance Mitsukuni has given me, I still can't get rid of the edgy feeling I have. My hands were tingling as I rubbed them together. I adjusted myself in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Kris, stop moving." Aunt Mina said in her usual dull tone. "I could have burned you and it wouldn't be pretty." She pulled the curling iron away as my hair spiraled down my back.

"Sorry, aunty." I mumbled. "I'm just I-I...I don't know."

"Scared?" I turned to Ranka. After he and aunty found out that I was going to meet Mitsukuni's parent's, they suddenly became a tag team They didn't give me a choice on whether they could help. Of course I do, but still. So here we are, all sitting in her living room as she styled my hair. Except for Haruhi. I'm not sure where she is.

"Yes, is that normal?"

He smiled. "Of course it is."

I shifted my feet. "Um i-if you don't mind me asking..." I wasn't sure if I was being insensitive or not.

"Go on." He said.

I direct my eyes to the floor. "Well I was just wondering...how your wife's parents reacted to you, don't tell if you don't want to!" I added quickly.

He looked a bit surprised at first. He sat back on the couch with his legs crossed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hm, well let's see." He looked at me and smiled. "Kotoko's family didn't approve of us."

I blinked before guilt struck me. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-OW!" I screeched and held my neck in pain.

"Kris I told you not to move." Aunt Mina said, though I could hear the concern in her voice. She set the curling iron down. "Let me see it."

I bit down on my lip and slowly moved my hand. "S-Sorry."

"You're the one that's hurt." She said. "I was finished with your hair anyway. I'll get an ice pack." She stepped away and walked into the kitchen. I pulled my hands together trying not to focus on the stinging pain.

"Are you alright?" I turned to Ranka. He moved my hair away from my shoulder. "Oh, your poor skin. It's red and probably going to leave a mark."

"It's fine there's worse things that could have happened." I said. Which was true, but it didn't make it hurt any-less. He lightly bonked me up side my head.

"No, no, no. All women should take care of their skin and you are no exception. I have some products that can cover that up." He said.

I shook my head. "No really, I'll just let it get some air. It's no big deal."

He sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder with a pout. "Oh fine, you're as stubborn as Haruhi." We were both silent. I was starting to wonder how long it would take aunty to find an ice pack.

"Sorry for bringing up...you know." I mumbled.

"It's fine." He smiled. "I just haven't been asked that before."

"I just wanted to hear an experience from someone else." I kept my gaze to the floor. I felt his hand on top of my head and I slowly looked at him.

"You're different from I am in many ways. Firstly, I'm a transvestite. Second, Kotoko and I had as you say a 'gun-shot wedding'."

I blinked. "You mean a..." He nodded. "Oh I see."

"But it was alright because she loved me for who I was and that was all that mattered. Don't you think?"

I smiled with nodded. "Of course."

At that moment aunty came back into the room with an ice pack in her hand. "Put this on your burn." I took it in my hand and placed it onto my neck. I winced at the cold sensation on my skin.

My teeth chattered a bit. "T-Thank you."

"Mmhm." I sat there until the pain was a dull ache.

I turned back to Ranka. "Speaking of Haruhi where is she?"

"She went to the super market. She should be back soon" He said with a sigh. "She didn't want me to come, but that's alright because I get to dress you up~"

Aunty nodded. "Dress up." She held up multiple dresses in her arms.

I raised my brow at her. "Where did you-"

"No questions, I only want to hear the sound of you trying on these clothes." Ranka said, standing in front of me with a hand on his hip.

"But-"

"Do what the man says." Aunty said, dropping the clothing into my arms.

"You guys." I groaned.

"Go." They said. I looked between them and sighed.

"Alright." I turned around and walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I looked into the mirror moving my curls out of the way to inspect the burn. It didn't look that bad and it wasn't noticeable if I moved my hair in front of it. I set all the clothes on my bed before I sighed.

"Why are they all dresses?"

Oh well, it's not like I own anything nicer. I picked up one after the other. I was about to just go back out and tell them that none of these suited me. Until one caught my eye. It was blue, sleeveless, button up dress with a thin brown belt. I think I need a second opinion. I turned around to Bubbles and held it against me.

"Well what do you think, nice right?" The spider stared at me and I grinned. "Yeah this is better than the rest." I changed into the dress and walked out of the room. The tag team was sitting on the couch talking and I gave an awkward cough.

They turned to me and Ranka jumped up first. "Oh you look so cute~" He spun me around.

"Your going to mess her hair up." Aunty said.

He pulled away with his hands still on my shoulders. "Yes, yes good...oh. You don't have any shoes." I looked down at my feet and wiggled my toes.

I looked up to them. "Well I have some sneakers in my-"

"Denied." They said. Well then.

"I have that covered." Aunty said, suddenly lifting up a pair of brown sandals.

This time Ranka and I both stared at her. "How did you-"

She put a finger over her lips. "Secret." We'll just go with that then.

I sat down and slipped on the shoes. "Thank you guys for doing all this for me."

"It's no problem." Ranka said, sitting down beside me. "So what time did you say he was coming to get you?"

"Five o'clock since he said they have dinner around six." I said, looking up at the clock. It was almost five now. Suddenly the door bell rang and I was nervous again. I stood up and went to open the door. "Hi-oh...hey Haruhi."

She stood in front of me and sweat-dropped. "No need to sound so disappointed."

I blushed. "I-I'm not disappointed...I was just..." We stared at each other and I sighed. "Why don't you come in?"

She walked inside and sat down next to me. "You look nice."

I fidgeted with the end of my dress. "Thanks."

"Nervous?" She asked

"A bit." I said. More like terrified.

She patted my shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you'll be fine."

I took a deep breath. "I hope so."

And not a second later the door bell rang again. I glanced over to all of them and Ranka raised his fist in an encouraging manner. I opened the door to the blond-haired boy with a beaming smile. "Hi K-chan~"

I returned the smile. "Hey Mitsukuni."

He titled his head. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah just let me get something." I walked back inside to pick up my phone and bag. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Aunty said.

"Good luck." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, walking back up front.

"Take care of her Mitsukuni." Ranka said.

"I will." He said. I closed the door and we walked down the stairs. He took my hand as we went over to the car. The driver came around and opened the door. He bowed and I got in with Mitsukuni coming in after me. He closed the car door and we were on our way. I turned when I felt him touching my hair.

He smiled. "You look pretty, K-chan."

"Oh thanks. Ranka and my aunt kind of teamed up..." We stayed this way as he twirled my hair with a flowery smile. I looked at him when he suddenly stopped and moved all of my hair over my shoulder.

"K-chan, what happened to your neck?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, I was moving to much when my aunt was doing my hair and got burned. But I'm fine."

He didn't say anything before he went to graze his fingers over the mark and I winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." I mumbled and turned to him. "But...uh what are you..." He pulled my shoulder down and straightened himself up as he pushing the extra strands away. I sat there perfectly still wondering what exactly he was doing. I was about to ask again when he suddenly kissed me on my burn.

I squealed and clamped a hand over my neck. "W-What was that?"

He titled his head. "Trying to make you feel better."

"Yeah but..." It's not as if I dislike it. He's just never done that before. You'd think after how long we've been together I'd be more open to new things. But I'm still that shy girl from the first day I've met him.

"Do you feel better?" I blinked when I realized I had zoned out.

"O-Oh yeah I'm fine." I muttered.

He giggled. "That's good. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

*Break*

I lied I'm not ready. I want to go back home. I shifted in my seat as we came to a stop.

'Just calm down, acting this way isn't going to solve anything.' I turned when I felt a hand on top of mine.

Mitsukuni looked at me and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine, K-chan. I promise." I took a deep breath as the door was opened for us. He stepped out and pulled me out with him. We walked up the steps to have an older man in front of us bow.

"Good evening young master."

"Hi~" Mitsukuni said as he took my hand. "This is K-chan." He looked in my direction and bowed.

"Oh, uh, hey." I said, bowing to him.

"Your family is waiting for you in the dinning hall. I'll escort you to them." He said as he opened the door and we walked in after him. We walked down the hall as I looked at my surroundings. They had a nice house or should I say mansion. I was so fascinated with everything around me that I barely even realized that I bumped into the older man.

I stepped back quickly. "S-Sorry, um..." I cleared my throat. I'm so awkward

He only looked at me before saying. "Their right through this door. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you." Mitsukuni said as he pulled me forward. "Come on K-chan, let's go." My heart started beating faster and the closer we got the more I felt as if I wanted to leave. We came into the room and he greeted them. "We're here."

I glanced to all of them. His father was sitting at the head of the table, his mother was sitting to his right. Then I slowly looked at Chika. He looked as if he was going to have a heart attack when he saw me. The poor guy, I might have given him one.

"So this is the lovely mystery girl." His mother said with smile. "She's pretty."

"T-Thanks, you too. I-I mean your pretty as well..." She brought a hand up to her mouth and her smile widened. I felt myself turning red. I sound ridiculous.

"Go on and sit anywhere you like." She said.

"U-Um alright." I said as I looked at all the seats. I was a bit over whelmed by the large table. I turned when Mitukuni pulled on my hand.

"Right here, K-chan." He said, pulling a chair for me.

His mother raised her brow in amusement. "K-chan?"

I blushed. "O-Oh it's just a nickname he gave me. My name is Kristal Carson, b-but you can call me Kris."

"Kristal, that's a pretty name"

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"I'm Amai and this is my husband Yorihisa." I glanced up to his father and almost jumped out of my seat. He was only staring at me. Well, when is a better time to start a conversation than when they're looking at you?

"S-So how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing just fine." I resisted the urge to fidget as he looked me over before he said. "Let me ask you a question."

I gulped. "A-Alright."

"How long have you been in a relationship with my son?"

"U-Um a little over nine months ." I squeaked. I heard Chika choking on his water in the back-round.

He said nothing more and nodded. Somehow I was scared. His eyes were intimidating me, but I couldn't seem to look away.

I was saved when his wife intervened and asked. "So how did you two meet? I'm curious."

I glanced to Mitsukuni who smiled. "K-chan and I met at school." Under some strange circumstances.

"He asked me if I liked Usa-chan and strawberry cake." I said. I remember that day very well it's when all of chaos began. Though I guess I can't call it that anymore, considering it's normal for me now.

"Kristal, what does your family do?" I glanced over to Yorihisa. I wouldn't say that his questions were strange, but somehow I got the feeling that this was a subtle interrogation. Maybe I'm reading into this too much. I mean this is the first time he's met me.

"Well m-my mom and dad own a small bakery in Texas. When I was there I helped them out when I had time."

"K-chan makes really good sweets." Mitsukuni added.

"Really?" Amai asked as she looked at me.

I blushed. "It's just something I like to do sometimes."

"Wait you said Texas. You're a foreigner." Amai said.

"Yes, American." I answered.

"I knew you didn't look at all Japanese, but I didn't want to assume anything." She said.

"It's alright I've been asked plenty of times." I said giving her a small smile. I liked Amai, she reminded me of my dad. She didn't make me feel uncomfortable and I don't think she disliked me. Things were looking bright on this side of the table. Now if only I could get a read on Mistukuni's father.

"If I'm not mistaken your one of the scholarship student's, aren't you?" Yorihisa asked as he stared me down.

I nodded. "Yes, sports s-scholarship. I applied last year for kendo. I thought that I wasn't going to get in, but two weeks after school started I received a letter saying that I was accepted."

"Kendo you say?" He asked. " You were in the club with my nephew."

"Yes, a-actually I met his brother, Satoshi." I said. He nodded his head in understanding

"She's the captain now." Mitsukuni said smiling at me.

"That's quite impressive." Amai said. "That's rare that they have female leaders."

I averted my eyes. Right, female... "Uh thank you."

"What year are you?" Yorihisa asked.

"Third, sir."

"So what do you plan on doing when you graduate?"

I gulped and wiped my palms on my dress. "U-Um well...I don't really know."

"Really? You must have something in mind." Amai said.

I was becoming nervous again. "W-Well not at the moment. I'm not sure..."

"Oh, well that's alright..." She said with a reassuring nod.

I wasn't sure what else to say. Hearing it this way, it made me feel as if I wasn't good enough for Mitsukuni and that left a heavy weight in my chest. I glanced over to him as he grabbed my hand under the table. He smiled as if to say 'it's alright.' I nodded, but I didn't feel the same. The awkward silence was interrupted when the food was brought in. I was relieved as they set dishes down on the table.

Amai smiled. "Eat as much as you want."

"Thank you it all looks very good." I picked up my chopsticks. As we began to eat it was silent again.

"I see that you are informed on Japanese table manners." Yorihisa said. I brightened up a bit.

"T-Thank you. I tried my best to learn as much as I could before I came here." I said.

"You don't seem to have any problem with the language either." Amai said. "Do you mind tell me how you learned it?"

Mitsukuni turned to me between bites. "Yeah K-chan, you never told me how you learned Japanese."

I laughed awkwardly. "It's funny. Actually my sister's actually got me into it."

"You have sisters?" Amai asked.

I nodded. "Yes, one of them is actually in Yasuchika's class." Chika turned from his food to look at me.

Amai looked at her son. "Chika you've been quiet this entire time. Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong mother. I'm just listening..."

This all must be a big shock for him. "How did your sisters spark your interest in our language?" Yorihisa asked.

They all turned to me. I drummed my hands on my knees. I wish it were the wonderful appeal of Japan or some sort of cool reason, but no. "Well...their into anime."

Amai blinked. "Anime?"

I blushed. I knew this would sound weird. "They like watching it in Japanese. I...started to watch it with them. I really liked the different genres. So I went to the library one day and picked up the CD and guide on the language."

"You never told me that." Mitsukuni said.

"That was before I even wanted to come to Japan." I tucking my hair behind my ear. Which seemed to catch Yorihisa's attention.

"Were you hurt?" He asked.

I blinked at him a bit confused and I realized he was talking about my burn. I brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "Oh this is nothing really."

"Oh I see." Amai said starting to laugh a bit. I raised my brow at her. She turned to her husband. "Oh to be young and in love." I only stared at her trying to figure out what exactly she was getting at. I glanced over to Yorihisa who seemed to be nodding in understanding. What is it that I'm missing? I brought my chopstick up to my mouth and then it hit me.

Do they think that Mitsukuni gave me a...

I suddenly started choking and apparently Chika realized the same thing as he was coughing as well. "Ah, K-chan are you alright?" Mitsukuni said as he patted my back.

"I-I'm fine." I said between coughs. My face became red at the thought and I stood up abruptly. "M-May I be excused?"

"Are you sure your okay?" Mitsukuni asked. The red in my cheeks deepened and I looked away.

"Y-Yeah I just have t-to go...to the restroom."

"Well it's down the hall and to the left three doors over." Amai said.

I stared at her before bowing slightly. "U-Um 'scuse me." I quickly went out of the room and began walking. Man, now I look like an idiot. I mean what just happened? His father probably thinks I'm going to end up being a bum and his mother assumes he and I...urgh! Why didn't I just say it was a burn?!

"Stupid!" I said, pushing my hand through my hair. I stopped walking and took a deep breath. I just need to pull myself together and explain it when I get back. I looked around me and realized that I was lost.

"Aw man." What did she say? Down the hall and...ugh I don't know. I was to flustered to remember. I continued walking and I saw a door. I don't think I should be wandering their home, but truth be told I do have to go. I went to open it in hopes that it really was a restroom. But my hope was replaced with confusion.

Why was this room filled with duck stuffed animals? For a moment I thought it was Mitsukuni's, but he doesn't even like ducks like that...at least I don't think he does. I turned when I saw Yasuchika coming down the hall very quickly I might add.

"O-Oh hey I was actually lost and couldn't find the restroom and somehow-" He went in front of me and swiftly closed the door.

"You saw it." He said.

I raised my brow. "Yes..."

"Don't say anything about this. You saw nothing, alright?"

"Um ok...w-wait those are all yours?" I asked. He turned away from me and I could see his ears turning red. Well this is...different. "So um...while we're here, can you help me find the restroom? I'm kind of lost and can't remember what your mom said." I gave an awkward smile. He said nothing, but nodded and I followed after him.

**(A/N: Hey so I realize that Chika likes baby chicks...but I like ducks so there you go. That's my reason...yep.)**

We were both quiet until he spoke. "...are you going to say anything?"

I looked to him and his cheeks were red. "No, but I think you should lock that door if you don't want anyone to see that." It was silent before I said. "I guess you were pretty surprised to see me walk in, huh?"

"I couldn't believe that my brother had a girlfriend. Somehow I was still expecting you to come through, but dressed like a guy." He said.

"You mean you thought that your brother and I were..." He nodded. "I see...I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I sighed. "I hope I didn't mess everything up."

"You didn't mess anything up." He said. "I think they like you."

I raised my brow. "Your dad likes me? It didn't seem like it."

"Father is a serious person, but loves to talk. However it's only with people he likes. At least that's what I've seen. He asked you all those questions because he wants to know more about you. Trust me if he didn't this evening would be heading in a completely different direction."

Chika's words made me feel relieved. I smiled at him. "Thank you, that's good to know."

He blushed and lifted his glasses. "Hm."

I blinked. "But wait, why are you here? I mean why did you come to find me?"

"Well I didn't at first, but I couldn't bear listening to mother and father discuss yours and Mitsukuni's relationship."

I blushed. "...oh. This isn't what they think it is. It's just a burn, really."

He stared over at me before facing forward again. "I can't see how I assumed you were a boy. You look nothing like one."

I see we're changing the subject. I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "Thanks I guess...so will you keep it a secret?"

"Your gender?" He asked. I nodded. "It's no concern of mine on how you choose to present yourself."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"...will you keep mine?" He mumbled.

"Your ducks?" He blushed. "It's no concern of mine on what you have in your room." He stared at me. I pushed down a giggle. I didn't realize how cute Chika actually was. Of course I would never tell him that."No I won't tell anyone. Your secrets safe with me, I promise." I smiled at him.

Somehow it was suddenly easier to talk to him. Whether it was comforting in his own way or the fact that I just found out he hides stuffed animals in his room. When we got back everyone turned to us.

Amai was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Kristal. I was mistaken I didn't realize that was actually a burn. I do hope you'll forgive my rudeness."

I glanced to Mitsukuni who he smiled at me as if to say. 'I took care of it.'

"It's alright." I said, taking my eyes away from him.

"If no one objects then I think we need something sweet." She smiled. "Well is everyone ready for dessert?"

"Yay! Cake!" Mitsukuni cheered.

*Break*

Yasuchika was right. Yorihisa continued to ask me different questions every once in a while. After I answered them he would nodded and become silent again. Which made me feel a lot better about this dinner even though it started out sort of rocky. I think it turned out alright. Now it all had to come to an end. I looked up at the night sky as we walked outside.

"Oh it was so nice to meet you, Kristal." Amai said.

"You too." I glanced to Yorihisa. "Good-bye, sir."

"It won't be good-bye." I blinked. "You'll have to come by again." I had to physically stop my mouth from hitting the ground. " You said you took karate, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Then you'll have to show me what you know."

I smiled. "Yes, sir."

Mistukuni took my hand. "I'll take you home K-chan."

I nodded. "Alright." I glanced to Chika. "I'll see you at school?"

"See you at school." He said. I waved to all of them as I walked over to the car. I sat down inside as Mitsukuni plopped down beside me.

I laid my head back and sighed. The blond next to moved closer and smiled. "See I told you everything would be fine. Everyone liked you." I rolled my head over to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"...hey do you think I'm r-right for you?"

He tilted his head. "Right for me?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm a scholarship student so I don't have any money and I don't have any plans..." I turned when he kissed my cheek. I blinked at him. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "K-chan I don't care about any of that and I think it's alright that you don't have plans right."

"Really?"

He nodded and took my hand. "Really, you're the only one for me."

I blushed and looked away. "O-Oh, um, you t-too."

"So what did you think of my family?" He asked.

"I like them, but..."

"But, what?" He asked.

"I can't believe that your mom thought you gave me a...h-hickey." I turned red just saying it.

He started to giggle. "I know it was sort of funny."

"No it wasn't!" I shook my head. "It was so embarrassing!"

"Would it be so bad if I did?" He asked.

I stared at him. "W-What?"

He stared at me for moment before giving me a flowery smile. "Just kidding~"

"..." I shook my head. I was too tired to think on whether he was serious. I laid my head back on the seat once again and closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep K-chan." Mitsukuni whispered. "I'll wake you when we get there."

I yawned. "M'kay." I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

**So I kind of just gave his mom a name and a personality. They mention her a few times in the manga but they never show her. Amai means 'sweet' in japanese. I just had to do it. :) That is his dads name if any of you haven't read the manga. I hope that you guys liked this. Oh and btw Chika does love cute baby animals XD! I just decided to make it a duck obsession cause I like ducks. That's ok right? Please review.**


	5. Academic Issues

**Thanks for the follows favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: naw.**

The school year finally started rolling and that means, tests and quizzes. Oh and study galore.

Yay.

I let out a sigh and leaned back in my seat. "Why am I even in class A?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"Because your smart." Rin said in an encouraging tone. I stared at her unconvinced.

The teacher had just handed back our first serious grades of the semester. I never expect anything to be grand or out standing. But I was at least looking for one of to be above a C. Seriously, these were barely scraping a half-way decent grade.

I leaned my head into my hand. "Sure I am."

"You are." She stated firmly. "Come on now everyone has their bad days." Sure she says that, but I'm not the one with one-hundred percent on almost every paper I get back. Truthfully, I don't think I've ever seen Rin get a bad grade since I've known her. She picked up a sheet off of my desk. "See Kris you got a ninety-eight on this one."

"It's English, it doesn't count." I said.

"Oh cheer up Kris." Tamaki said with a bright smile. "I know you'll be able to get it. You just have to believe that you can."

He sounded like an inspirational speaker. I would have smiled with him if it weren't the fact that Tamaki was actually a genius in disguise. Yes, Tamaki. I'm surprised too. I remember the first exam we had taken together. I went to go check the board like everyone else. And where do I see his name?

Freaking third place.

I'm not even going to mention what number I was. Compared to everyone else in this class I'm below average.

"What you have to offer for this school isn't base on your intelligence." Kyoya said. "So you don't need to make a fuss about it."

My expression dropped into a deadpan. 'That makes me feel better, how?' All this talk about testing and intelligence was getting to me. I sighed. Can this class just be over? I want to get out of here.

I think the universe was on my side today because as soon as the thought crossed my mind the bell for our lunch break rang. I stood up and sighed. We all walked out of the classroom and Tamaki put an arm around my shoulder. "Come now Kris, raise your head." I didn't say anything. He tilted his head so that he could see my face as he gave me puppy dog eyes. I tried my best not to look at him. It wasn't really working.

I blinked before giving me a smile. "Oh! I know. How about I treat you to a nice meal?"

I raised my brow. "Tamaki you don't have to-"

"Oh come on. Big brother wants you to feel better, please?"

"You really don't..." He was staring me down again. I sighed. "Maybe something-"

"Marvelous." He said as he took hold of my arm and pulling me forward. "Let's go." I glanced back to Rin for help knowing that Kyoya probably doesn't care. She smiled and wiggled her fingers at me.

I deadpanned and mouthed. 'I hate you'

Her smiled widened. 'Love you too.'

I knew there was no point in trying to struggle so I let him drag me down the hall.

*Break*

"Alright everyone. After I hand back your work you may go." The teacher said.

Stephanie waited patiently at her desk as the man passed back everyone's work. He was walking down her row as he passed them back. She held out a hand for hers, but he only glanced at her. She blinked as he walked back to Satoshi.

"Satoshi keep up the good work." He said.

"Thank you, sir." The boy said, though he was a bit confused. He saw that the teacher didn't pass back Stephanie's papers. Which didn't seem like a good sign.

"Satoshi." The man said. The boy blinked out of thought. "You may go. I need to speak with Ms. Carson."

Stephanie stiffened and there was a wry feeling in her body. The raven haired boy saw her disposition change. He stood quietly and picked up his bag. "I'll wait for you outside. Ok?"

She shook her head. "Not it's alright."

"But-"

"I said that it was fine Satoshi, you do not need to wait for me. Please go on ahead." She said firmly. He gave her one last look before walking toward the door and closing it behind him.

Her gaze went back on the man in front of her with a nervous twinge in her stomach. "What would you like to speak to me about, sir?"

The man sighed. "Well, I understand that you are an American exchange student on a scholarship."

"That would be correct." She said, trying to keep an even tone.

"That being so you must be having trouble with the language, am I correct?"

She paused before shaking her head slowly. "No sir...why do you ask?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Here." He said as he set her work down on her desk.

Stephanie's eyes went wide as she looked at her papers. This must be a mistake. She studied, she studied for so long the information was practically spilling from her ears. Her hands tightened around her assignment. Trying her best not to crumple it between her hands.

Every paper she either had failed or very close to it.

She knew it was coming, but she didn't want to admit it. She bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Now I know this is very upsetting. Are you not understanding the material? Am I not explaining it in a way you can understand?"

In a way she can understand?

That made her feel inferior, stupid. As if she was less than everyone else. She picked up her work and calmly placed it into her bag. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Sir, I can assure you that this won't happen again. You don't need to worry about your teaching style."

"Well I don't know-"

"I'm going now." She said, standing abruptly and walking toward the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Satoshi standing there.

"Hey-"

Stephanie looked away from him quickly. "I told you to leave without me."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been right."

"I'm fine." She said as her eyes started to burn. He tried to look at her face, but she kept her gaze to the floor.

Satoshi frowned and came up beside her, but she started moving faster. "Stephanie what happened?" He went to match her pace. She then went in an all out sprint. "Wait Stephanie, hey!"

He ran after her.

*Kris POV*

"You know Tamaki I'm actually not that hungry. I'll just drink my strawberry milk."

"Come now, that's not healthy at all." He said.

I shrugged. "It's fine. That's what I usually do." I jumped when he was suddenly in my face.

"Are you telling me that you've had this harmful diet behind my back!" He yelled dramatically.

I gave a straight-faced expression. "It wasn't behind your back. I've literally done this in front of your face everyday. And it's not unhealthy if I'm not hungry."

"Your trying to make me believe that you're not hungry _everyday_?!" He yelled incredulously.

"...yes." I said slowly.

"That's impossible!"

I sighed. Where was Haruhi when you need her? If she was here none of this attention I was getting would be happening right now. Then again, Tamaki is still been very stand offish when she's around. I blinked when I saw a familiar blond running down the hall-way.

"Would you cease your chase?!" Stephanie yelled.

"I would if you stopped!" Satoshi shouted back. I blinked as she ran past me and bumped into Kyoya.

Satoshi stopped in front of us with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "How...is..she still running so fast?"

I turned to the boy. "Satoshi what's going on? Why were you chasing Stephanie down the hall?" They all gave him a strange accusing look.

He raised his arms in his defense. "Wow wow! It's not what you think!" He sighed. "I was just trying to get her to tell me what's wrong."

"So you chase her down?" Kyoya asked

He sweat-dropped. "It was more of a in the moment sort of thing..."

"Satoshi can you tell me why Stephanie was so upset?" I urged. She only ever gets like this either when Ana makes her mad or...

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, our teacher was passing back our graded papers and he asked her to stay. I waited outside the classroom until she came out. She wouldn't even look at me when we left. One thing led to another and I kind of ended up chasing her..."

"Could it have been something the teacher said?" Rin asked.

Tamaki smiled. "Well I know we can-"

"No." I said before looking at him. "I want you to leave it alone."

"But Kris this is your sister." He said.

I sighed. "I know. I'll see you guys later." I turned to walk down the hall before looking back at them. "Can you all keep this between yourselves?" They nodded, though looked curious as to where I was headed. "Oh and don't even bring this up to Ana, alright?" They nodded even slower this time. "Thank you."

"Ah!" Tamaki yelled. "What about your meal? You can't just drink milk you know!"

"I'll eat later." I said, waving over my shoulder. I continued down the hall and turned to the corner my sister went.

Tamaki sighed and turned to Kyoya. "Hey are you alright? She hit you pretty hard when she bumped you."

He lifted up his glasses. "I'm fine." Is all he said. For a split second he saw her expression when she looked up at him. 'She was crying.' He concluded. This was an interesting turn of events.

*Break*

Ana held a pout on her face as she walked down the hall. Chika never wanted to hang out with her. She asks him everyday if he wants to eat lunch together, but he always declines. She's not even sure where he scurries off too. You'd think that the smart thing to do would just be leave him alone and find someone else to bother. She was probably going to soon.

'Well whatever,' She thought, starting to become depressed. 'I'm just going to go to lunch alone.' The moment the thought crossed her mind she saw a familiar ginger twin. She took a wild guess on which one it was.

"Koala bear!" She shouted. He turned around to her and sighed. He stood still waiting for her to catch up. She grinned. "Hey."

"Hi." He said. "Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Yep."

They stood there not saying much of anything until Ana asked. "Why are you here alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered, not missing a beat.

"I don't need anybody." Ana said in a dramatic manner. "I go about by myself, like the lone wolf."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sure." He started walking.

She trotted up beside him. "So where are you headed?"

"The dining hall. You?"

"Same." She said smiling. "You know, maybe you should be my new Ouran buddy."

He raised his brow in amusement. "Ouran what?"

"Ouran buddy. You know the one that you hang out with on a regular basis. Mine was Chika, but I think I'm going to fire him. He's failing." She joked, though there was some hurt behind it.

"I thought you were a lone wolf." He said, playing along.

She shrugged. "They need company every once in a while too." They were both quiet before she turned to him. "So is Hikaru with Haruhi?"

He glanced over her before facing forward again. "Yeah."

"Are they going to the dining hall too?" She asked. He nodded. She peered over at the ginger and sighed with a smile. 'I see so it's like that, huh?'

"So how has school been for you?" Kaoru asked, changing the subject.

She saw what he was doing, but decided to go along with it. "Why do the Japanese have to be ahead of us in like everything?"

He chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well not really I got an A in English." She gave him the peace sign. He shook his head. "I know, I know. I'm a genius, right?"

"Are you always this obnoxious?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's gift."

They reached the dining hall. "Hey guys." She grinned.

Excluding Haruhi and Hikaru they all gave an uneasy. "Hey." One that made Ana raise her brow. She looked around the table. "Hey you guys where is Kris and Stephanie." She sighed. "She's probably studying or something. She was always an over-achiever." Her statement made everyone glance at each other.

"Guys what is your problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, why is everyone so shifty?" Hikaru asked.

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Kyoya said.

"Maybe if you were there." Rin mumbled into her hand.

The ginger turned to her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." She said flatly. Hikaru looked put off by her tone. It looked as though she was going to cut off the conversation there. That wasn't their usual banter.

He paused before he spoke again. "No, I think you said something. What was it?" He persisted.

"If I wanted to say something to you then I would have said it to your face." She said.

"Then why are you mumbling under your breath?"

"Are you trying to start an argument with me?"

"You started it when you-"

"Hey guys just chill alright." Ana said.

"Do you really have any right to say that?" Kyoya asked. Ana opened her mouth to come back with a witty retort, but couldn't think of anything. She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

When lunch was over everyone was moving on their way back toward class. Ana noticed the feuded between Rin and Hikaru. She walked up beside Kaoru once again.

"So when do you think this," She pointed to the two. "Will happen?"

He blinked at her. "You see it too, huh?"

She grinned. "You would have to be blind not too."

"I guess their both blind then." Kaoru said bluntly.

Apparently they were. Hikaru started an argument with Rin just so she would talk to him. Definitely an elementary school tactic. It's clear that he was slow, but there was something else that was making Rin snap. That something being the brunette walking beside the dramatic blond. They were all hiding feelings whether they knew it or not.

Including the ginger walking next to her.

She decided to test it. "I wonder where Kris is she didn't come to lunch." She glanced up to him. His demeanor changed ever so slightly.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her at all today." He said.

His feelings for her sister, she could tell. They haven't changed since the ball last year.

*Kris POV*

This wasn't my smartest idea. I mean this school is huge. Why did I think that I was going to find her? I leaned against the window as other students walked by. I was lucky that I had study hall next. Other wise the teacher was going to kill me for being so late. The bell had already rung and I still couldn't find her.

I took a deep breath before I looked out the window when I saw someone familiar walking into the rose-bush labyrinth

"Finally."I muttered. I walked outside and into the maze. "Stephanie I know you're in here. Please come out." I turned the corner and found her in the same place the host had found Haruhi and Tamaki last year. She had her knees up to her chest and her head buried into her arms. Now most would think that this type of behavior was dramatic and not normal.

But this was Stephanie.

I went under the table with her and sat down. I knew that there was a million half-hearted things that I could say to comfort her. But I know that's not what she wanted.

So I didn't say anything.

I could hear the bird chirping and flying over our heads. Everything besides this situation was rather peaceful. It seemed like we had been sitting here forever. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back. Just waiting for her.

I heard her sniff and opened my eyes. "You know you will get punished for being out here with me." She mumbled into her dress.

I kept my gaze up at the sky. "It would be the same vise versa." I didn't say anything more. I would wait for her to talk to me.

She kept her head down. "Kristal, it happened again." I glanced over to her. "I thought that I had moved past this predicament. I studied so hard and I have nothing to show for it. I'm a failure" Her voice cracked.

I frowned. "Stephanie, you're not a failure. Nowhere near it."

She lifted her head and tears were running down her face. "Then you tell me why I have failed so many major assignments!" She put her head down again. "I know why. It is because I am an idiot."

I stared at her and pursed my lips. "Stephanie do you remember when you first found out about your 'problem'. It wasn't you just something in your head. You worked hard and look what happened? You never failed anything ever again. It might not have been the best grades, but you over came it. I think that's all this is a new test that's all."

"But you forgetting one thing." She muttered.

I raised my brow. "What is it?"

"Mother made all the teacher aware of my 'problem'. After that they all treated me like an imbecile. They would only ask me question that even a two year old would know how to answer. It was humiliating and I'm not going through it again."

"But Stephanie-"

"After my teacher gave me back my work he looked at me like a drowning puppy. I hate when people assume that I can't do anything for myself just because I have an issue that will never go away." She started to cry again.

I gave her a sympathetic expression. "Come here." I put out my arm for her. She slowly crawled over and curled into my side.

"Do not tell anyone that I cried."

"Alright."

"Let me figure out how to pass."

"I can help." I said. She didn't respond. "Believe me Stephanie I know what it feels like not to do well."

"Alright." She was silent after this and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Kristy?"

"Hm?"I gently brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Please do not tell Ana about this."

"Alright." I said with a sigh. It's been this way ever since Stephanie found out. Anytime there was even a chance that Stephanie would look weak to Ana. She would always try and find a way to cover it up. She had even asked mom and dad not to bring up it up when she was around. I had only found out by accident when I heard Stephanie actually talking about it with mom. I promised not to tell her.

Ana had no idea that Stephanie had dyslexia.

*After school*

Stephanie decided not to go to karate today. She had asked Kristy to inform Chika that she would be absent. She didn't want anyone asking questions or causing a scene. Though she probably did that all on her own. She didn't usually just lose her composure so easily, but when it came to doubting her intelligence there was none.

She had made her sister promise not to tell anyone about her condition. She knew that she had a lot of pride and wouldn't allow help from anyone else. But Kristal was the only one that seemed to understand. Her mother actually made it harder for her. Her father was always a comforter much like Kristal, but tell him would always somehow get back to mother. So she kept it to herself.

She studied hard and she usually got a B or higher on everything. She didn't need anyone to help her. But writing in another language was very difficult. Being that she was learning to speak it wasn't as hard because Kristal would practice it all the time. And the fact that they were very much into anime.

She would never dare to read anything aloud it would be to embarrassing and failing even more so. Which is why she wasn't going to give up. She was just going to have to study harder.

Stephanie walked into the one of many school libraries Ouran had. To her annoyance other students were talking. She frowned and brought her bag over her shoulder as she sat down at a table. She took out her work that the teacher had passed back to her and scowled. It was hard to differentiate the characters from one another. She didn't want to admit defeat but...

"I see your having trouble." She looked up to see Kyoya standing there.

She quickly put a hand over her grade and looked up at him. "I do not know what you are talking about."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he opened his black notebook. "Difficulty with learning to read fluently and with accurate comprehension despite normal intelligence." He looked up to her. "Dyslexia."

He watched as she glared up at him. "I do not need a definition of what I already know, Ootori." He only blinked at her scowl. She sighed when she realized he wasn't going to budge. Besides she was tired of being upset for the day. It was obvious he had already researched long before this moment. "Why are you not with the host club?"

"I could ask you why you're not at karate club." He stated.

She frowned. "What is it that you want?" She didn't like people going through her personal problems.

"I'm aware of your circumstances." Kyoya said.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Obviously. That is no concern of yours."

He lifted his glass. "Actually it is. You see I am the one who recommended you along with your sister to the chairman. He thought you both were suitable because of your academic and athletic activity. If you fail to meet certain standards that will make both you and I look bad."

She frowned up at him. So that was it? She turned away from him. "Well I would not want you to look bad. So I'll be going then." She picked up her bag to leave.

"I can fix this for the both of us." He said. She glanced up to him surprise. "As you know my family is in the medical industry. We are experienced in physical and mental health."

Stephanie furrowed her brow. "Dyslexia is not a disease that you can cure."

"No, but we can help with your comprehension. Exercises that will improve your learning ability in our language."

She stood there quietly only looking at her feet. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Like I said we both gain from you doing well. Besides the chairman is actually intrigued by your family."

She peered up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "So will you co-operate?"

She bit down on her lip. It was clear that he was using her for his own personal gain. If she agreed she would be doing the same. But he was still trying to help her wasn't he?

She took one of her hands off her bag straps and put it out for him. "Alright"

He blinked down at her hand before giving her a smile and talking it into his. "We have a deal."

**Sorry there wasn't any kris x honey action in this chapter. I just wanted you to get to know Kris' sisters. So please review what you think.**


	6. King of the Pirates

**Thank you for the follows favorites and reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Ouran, ever.**

Something doesn't feel right and I can't seem to pin point it at all. Things just seem far too quiet. It's been this way for almost two weeks. Nothing has gone wrong. You'd think I would be grateful for it, but I just can't. It's all to good to be true. I've breezed through everything that I would usually believe as challenging. Of course that could just be me studying, but when has that actually given me decent grades for this long? My sisters hadn't even been arguing, at all. Being captain of the kendo team hadn't been much trouble either. Everything seemed to be going fine.

And it was freaking me out.

This is Ouran. Things aren't suppose to hunky dory, sparkles and sunshine. Well, okay it was, but I was expecting more chaos and unexpected happenings. We usually had at least one a week or something that I would consider as bothersome. I should stop thinking about it, but I can't help feeling paranoid.

"Um Kris..." I turned to Haruhi as we walked down the hall. I'd crossed paths with her when I had dismissed kendo so that I could get to the host club on time. "What's up with you?"

I pushed my bag back onto my shoulder. "Well, things have been too quiet. It's weird."

She blinked at me. I knew she would think I was strange. "I know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one that thought so." She sighed. "But it probably won't last that long."

I nodded. It had been a while since I've really talked to Haruhi, being that Hikaru had decided to hang out with her more. I was starting to wonder how this development was going to affect his and Rin's...friendship? I'm not really sure what to call them. They argue more than talk. At least that's what I see. Of course it not my business...hm.

I blinked out of my thought when I realized that I'd left a silence between us. "So...Tamaki says it's a cosplay day." Ha, that rhymed.

"Hopefully it's nothing to crazy." She said in a drained tone. I smiled. She may act this way, but I know that she likes it here. Other wise she wouldn't still be in the club now. She raised her brow. "What?"

My smile widened. "It's nothing." Perhaps Tamaki could be her reason? Thinking about how shy he's been lately and Haruhi being almost as dense as I was in my situation. It would be a huge change for both of them, in a good way of course. I can picture it now happily ever after and all. Though I couldn't help picturing Tamaki's over reacting getting worse _when _they get together, because they will.

The thought made me giggle. "Kris why are you laughing?"

I glanced at her and it only made me grin. "...just thinking about today's cosplay."

"No you're not. Kris, don't lie to me."

"But weren't we just on that subject?"

"Kristal Carson." Oh, she used my full name. She's in parent mode.

"It's nothing, mother. I promise." I said giving her a playful smile. Her expression made me laugh even more. I now see why the twins bother Tamaki so often, it was fun.

"You can't bust out in laughter for no reason." She said, crossing her arms with a raised brow.

"I could plead insanity?" She deadpanned. I gave a sigh. "Your right. It's actually no big deal really."

It's only you potentially getting in a relationship with your sempai~

"Then what is it?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because you made it clear that you wanted to keep it to yourself. And you were giggling at me with that silly grin of yours. So I'm guessing it's about me."

"How do you know it's about you? I could just be happy to just look into your magnificent eyes."

"..."

"..."

"I thought we agreed to stop the Tamaki one liners."

"Yeah I probably went to far, huh?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I really should think before I speak. You can help me with that at the club. So let's get going."

She grabbed the end of my sleeve. "Hold it there. I know what you're trying to do and you're not very good at it."

Dang it. "What I'm trying to do?" I tried to pull Mitsukuni's innocent look. Judging by her unchanged expression it wasn't working. Oh well, worth a shot. "Alright, if you insist. It's really not that important." Liar.

"I'm waiting."

I sighed. "Well..." I would be crazy to ruin all the progress they've made by just blurting it out. Of course I'm not an expert in relationship despite myself being in one. And I don't think I will be any time soon...so when in doubt, run away. I flashed her a smile. She knew what that meant.

"Oh no you-"

"Race you to the club-room." I jumped out of the of reach her hand and ran past her.

"Kris!" I lifted my head and let out a snorting laughter as I ran down the hallway. I sped up turning the next corner. I checked behind me to see if she was coming. I held a hand over my mouth to keep myself from giggling. This entire situation was actually very childish. Mitsukuni must have rubbed off on me. Not that I mind.

I didn't hear her coming. Haruhi isn't athletic at all so she must have given up. Which means I'm going to get an ear full when she actually gets here. I let out another snort before turning to walk toward the club-room when I was bumped into what felt like a wall.

"Ouff." I yelped rubbing my head.

"You should watch where your going." A deep voice said.

"Yeah sorry..." I looked up when I recognized the voice and gave an awkward smile. "Hey, Mori." He gave me a nod and looked me over. Seeing that I was breathing a bit hard.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

I blinked. "Oh well I was..." Explaining to Mori that I was running down the hall like a three-year old because I didn't want to tell Haruhi my secret sounded very stupid. Well here it goes. "I was running..." He held a stoic expression which made me feel even more ridiculous, making me blush. Time to change the subject. The problem was my mind was blank. "..."

To my surprise Mori spoke up. "How is it being captain?"

I stared at him before twirling my hair. "Well it's actually been going pretty well. I-I mean for me. It's so weird though. They actually listen to me a-and to be honest I just-" I stopped my jumbled up ramble when he set a hand on my head and turned it to him.

"You were the right person to take the position." He said. My eyes widened. I remembered Satoshi speaking to me about something along these lines, but having Mori actually saying this to me. I felt honored and a bit over-whelmed considering how amazing he actually was at the sport and he was a well-respected person at the school. I blushed when he gave me a slight smile. Well this is embarrassing.

I lowered my head and shuffled my feet. "U-Um thank you. It means a lot coming from you..." We stood there for a moment and I blinked when I realized that Haruhi was due to be coming down this hallway any second now. "Well let's go." I said in a hurried tone. He raised his brow at me but followed. When we got to the room I was tackled by my smaller partner.

"Hey K-chan." He gave me a flowery smile and hugged my neck.

"Hi Mitskuni." I said as I saw the rest of the group come over.

The twins looked behind me. "Have you seen Haruhi?"

I grinned. "She's coming." They blinked at my expression. "What?" I asked in an innocent tone.

Kaoru looked at his brother before saying. "You know, your looking-"

"Pretty guilty right now." Hikaru finished.

My smile widened. "I didn't do anything."

"K-chan does look suspicious." Mitsukuni said, dropping down to look at me. They all seemed to move in closer.

Tamaki jumped in front with persistence in his tone."Did you witness a kidnapping! Did the Lobelia girls take her again?!"

I sweat-dropped with a deadpan. "Tamaki if that was the case why would I smile? That's horrible."

"So you do admit something happened." Kyoya said calmly. They all turned back to me.

Dang it.

"You were running." I blinked at Mori and my mouth fell open. Did he just give me away? That traitor.

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Why?" Hikaru added.

I rubbed the back of my arm. "Exercise?" They were completely unconvinced. "Um..." Before I could say anything else the door behind us opened. And who do we see? The one and only Haruhi Fujioka. Yay. Her deadpan expression made me snort. I stopped when she slowly walked toward me.

"Seriously?" Is all she asked.

I started to back away with a grin on my face. "How was the walk down here?"

That did it.

She came after me as I yelped out a giggle and hide behind the first person I saw. Which just so happened to be the twins. She sighed and stood there with her arms crossed as my smile widened.

Hikaru spoke."Who knew Kris-"

"Was so childish." Kaoru finished.

"I did." Haruhi said, still holding her deadpanned expression.

"I second that." Kyoya said.

"Yeah." Mori said.

Well then.

"I'm glad to see where I stand." I said.

"I think it's cute." Mitsukuni said in a cheerful tone.

Now I'm embarrassed.

I blushed and turned to Kyoya. "I'm just...going to get ready."

"First curtain." He said.

I walked out of the room and into the back to get change for whatever we have in store for today's theme. I'm still stuck on the fact no major problem have happened at all for almost two weeks. I opened up the curtain, looking at what I saw with a raised brow.

"Pirates?" I shrugged. Oh well. We've never done this before. Plus I'm kind of excited that I get to have a sword again. I picked up the clothes and looked it over as I tilted my head. It reminded me of Jack Sparrows outfit. I was happy with it considering he was my favorite character in the Pirates of the Caribbean.

I put on all the extra detail and looked myself over. I smiled before did to braided my hair. Good. I picked up my three-sided hat and set it on my head. Before I left I picked up my sword and put it into my belt loop. I pulled open the curtain and walked to the main floor. When I came back out Haruhi was still giving me the look and I had to try my best not to laugh again. I noted that she was dressed like a cabin boy.

To avoid anymore questions and ruin any potential relationship Haruhi and Tamaki could have, I quickly maneuvered over to Mitskuni and Mori. Though he did give me away so I still consider him a traitor.

"K-chan, I'm a pirate!" Mitskuni said with a smile. No he wasn't. He was a boy in a sailor suite...and I thought it was...really cute. He tilted his head the side. "What's wrong?" I blinked when I realized that I was staring.

"Nothing." I said, quickly looking away. I will admit to myself that I like Lolita's. Well one Lolita. How did my preference for this type even come about? I glanced over to Mori and blushed when I saw the knowing expression on his face. Before this could become anymore awkward than it already was, Tamaki jumped through with princely sparkles and all.

"Come on everyone! Your captain, Suoh, wants you all in your places." I stared at him. He was definitely dressed like the part.

"If you were the captain you would be first to walking the plank." The twins said.

Tamaki swung his sword at the duo. Uh...that's dangerous. Fake or not. "How dare you! I'll have you know-"

"Your all getting side tracked. The girls will be here any second." Kyoya said.

We all took a place to stand and not a moment later the doors opened. "Welcome ladies." We said.

I blinked when the I saw my sisters walking through with giggling girls scattered around. "Guys what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't know about Stephanie, but I wanted to see what the hosts were up to today." Ana said.

Stephanie frowned at her sister. "As did I. It seems as though we had the same thought. Sadly."

I sweat dropped as other girls walked past us. "...well your here so..."

"Wow, wow, wow. Your pirates?" Ana asked with a grin as she looked to Tamaki.

I knew what she was thinking. Oh please don't.

"Obviously." Stephanie mumbled.

"So Tamaki would you say that you're the king here?" She asked.

He gave her a brilliant smile. "If you consider me as such I'm honored."

"So does that mean your king of the pirates?" She asked. Everyone was silent when she started to laugh. She stopped when she saw that no one else seemed to agree. "What, you don't get it?"

"We get it." Stephanie said with a deadpan. "Besides he would suit Sanji's character better."

"Because they're both blond?"

"Because they act similar."

Ana stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her chin before nodding. "I can see it. I'll give you this one."

"I don't understand." Tamaki said. "Who is Sanji?"

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's an anime reference."

The twins turned to me. "You watch anime?"

"...yes." I said slowly.

"You don't seem like the type to be an Otaku." They said.

"It's a form of entertainment that we happen to like." Stephanie said with a shrug.

"We're nowhere near as bad as Renge." I added. They all stopped to think for a moment then nodded in agreement.

*Break*

I still had the feeling that something bad was about to happen, but I couldn't figure out what. I sighed as I continued to stir my tea.

"Is something troubling you Kris?" A girl asked.

"I have to agree." Rin said. She had come in shortly after the small reveal of my interests.

I blinked. "Hm, no, nothings wrong." I gave her a smile. "I was just...thinking about how much more of a treasure it is to see your faces than any riches in the world." The other girls squealed excluding Rin who raised her brow. I shrugged while the girls were distracted.

"Tamaki one liners?" She whispered.

"Tamaki one liners." I said. She shook her head. "Well they seem to be working just fine." They get the girls to stop asking me questions at least.

She lifted her glasses. "Not on me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well we know why."

"Maybe they just don't suit you."

"True, but you could just support me."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"And at my table. Hm, I'm starting to question you." She pushed my shoulder and I snorted before covering nose considering how loud it was.

"Wow there Miss Piggy."

"That's _Mister _Miss Piggy to you ma'am." Even though she did know my gender I still had to keep it under wraps with these girls around. I didn't need anymore unnecessary questions leading to something they had no business knowing.

"I think I'll just stick with Piglet." She grinned.

I was about to retort to her comment when the club doors suddenly burst open. "Where is Kris Carson?" Everyone became silent and turned to look at the commotion. A rather angry-looking boy was standing at the door way with to other boys behind him. He looked familiar. I blinked when I realised it was the same boy who told me I had no right to be captain.

Why was he here?

"And what business do you have with him? If you mind me asking." Tamaki said, stepping away from the girl he was sitting next to as the crowd gathered around.

"It's between me and him." He said.

"Well you did just barge into the club and demand his presence on our time so I do believe this does concern us." Kyoya said.

"Look, just bring him out. Where is he?"

"Maybe you should control your temper. Or just leave, that sounds good too." The twins said.

"What!" He said.

I took in a deep breath and stood from my seat after taking one last look at Rin. "I'm right here." I said passing the host and girls. I swallowed hard when we made eye contact. What was he doing here? He glared at me when I was visible.

"You." He said pointing at my face. "I challenge you."

I blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else?"

"B-But why?" I asked with an incredulous expression. What had I done to him that he would want to challenge me?

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Haruhi asked.

"What did K-chan do to you?" Mitsukuni added.

"I'm here to prove to you that your only a commoner. Nothing more and I'm more than capable of beating you."

"What did you say?" Ana said stepping forward as she raised her fist. "Who do you think you are man? I should kick your- hey-hey-hey, what're you doing! Put me down!" Mori had picked her up by her waist, holding her under his right arm as he exited the circle with her in a yelling fit. I sighed in relief. Thank you Mori.

I took a deep breath. This was a bit confusing to me. I wasn't sure on what my being a commoner had anything to do with him. Or how my position concerned him if he wasn't even on the team. He had joined football, hadn't he? "S-So beating me in a competition will prove what exactly?"

He grinned. "That you don't actually deserve your place as captain and they just felt sorry for you." I stared at him with a bit of a pain in my chest. I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt Mistukuni wrap his hand firmly around mine. I didn't look down to him, but his comforting gesture made my heart ache a little less.

"Then why don't we settle this then." Stephanie said. Everyone turned to her. "I'd like to participate in this challenge as well since you are calling out _my_ brother."

"Your brother?" He asked. It seemed as if he didn't know I had siblings.

"Yes my brother. Who else?" She said in a mocking tone repeating the boy's words from earlier. He glared at her.

"Yes, I propose we let every be a part of this challenge." Tamaki said.

The boy other wise known as Hideo continued to scowl. "I don't care as long as I get to face Carson."

I gulped. What did I do to him?

"Then let's make it official and go to the chairmen." The twins said.

I didn't even say I accepted his challenge. I didn't even want this to happen!

"Good." The boy said as he left the room with his groupies behind him.

My mouth fell open. I knew something was going to happen today. But I didn't think it was going to be directed at me. Oh well this is what I get for wanting things to be normal again.

*Break*

The charimen stared us and we stared back at him. "A sports festival?"

"Yes, a sports festival." Haruhi said. We let her speaking for us seeing that it seemed to be the best way in dealing with this situation in stead of scheduling a brawl off school grounds. Of course I would never do that, but I didn't know about Hideo.

"Well I have no problem with that, only...what goes on at a sports festival?" He asked. "Ouran has never held such events before."

Haruhi looked up for a moment. "Mm, well there are relays and games. Oh and you can't forget the calvery battle." I nodded in understanding and looked at the others. They all seemed to be thinking of something completely different from myself.

"All right then. I approve." He said. "Since you suggested this you need to bring it to the student council."

"Well it's settled. The host club will sponsor this sports festival!" Tamaki said with determination. "We will do this to support Kris! Right?"

"You can count me out." Kyoya said. "I will not participate."

"Kyoya! Why not?!" Tamaki yelled. "This is a good opportunity for the club too you know."

"No it's not." He said. "Hideo Katashi. He's part of a _sports team_. Therefore he wouldn't have to try as hard to get in shape for this competition unlike those who do not work out on a regular basis. They would make fools out of us and I do not plan on being a part of it. I apologize if that sounds rude Kris."

I sweat dropped. "N-No it's fine and your right. You shouldn't have to just because a problem came up. I understand."

"Don't worry K-chan." Mitsukuni said smiling up at me. I weakly returned the gesture though I was still confused on why the boy would be so rude and hurtful. I didn't do anything to him, did I?

"Perhaps Kyoya is scared?" Stephanie suggested as if he wasn't in the room. I suddenly felt a tense atmosphere being built. Kyoya and scared didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Oh really?" He said in a calm tone. She glanced over to him for a moment then gave him sly smile.

"Maybe. Of course no one is judging you if you are. Going against someone who can _easily_ take you down for being more active and well prepared. I would not want to go out and **admit defeat** before I started so perhaps your choice was a wise one Kyoya. **Quitting** before you start isn't going to take a blow to your **pride** so do not fret over your decision." She said holding her hands behind her back. They stared at each other and I though I saw lightning in the air.

He lifted his glasses and turned to Tamaki with a menacing expression. "I changed my mind. I will participate." Stephanie grinned. She had gotten to him.

"O-Okay." The blond squealed.

Ana gave a slowly clap with a whistle. "Impressive." She quickly put her hands behind her back and averted her eyes when Kyoya looked over at her.

Kaoru let out an awkward cough and said. "Well now that that's done with-"

"Lets get planning." Hikaru finished.

*Break*

We brought all details to the student council and they decided to spread the word on this new-found sports festival that never been held in the history of Ouran. It seemed to start becoming a big deal and this was all in one day. They were soon going to split everyone that signed up into teams as soon as all entries were taken.

Why was this even happening?

I just don't get what I did to the guy for him to hate me so much. I sighed as I got myself changed back into my uniform. "I jinxed myself, didn't I?" Muttering under my breath, I walked back out into the club room.

I plopped down on one of the couches with my arms over my eyes. They were all gone. The excitement of having a new event at Ouran must be getting to everyone. Mitsukuni said that he was going to wait for me, but I insisted that he went on ahead. I need time to think and to be honest this was stressing me out.

And I didn't feel like moving.

Why hadn't I ever tried laying on these couches before. There very comfortable. I closed my eyes and used my bag as a pillow. I've been pretty tired lately. I use to do this a lot when I was younger, but that was because I was growing so fast. Aw jeez I'm so sleepy~. Does this mean I'm growing again? I was so sure I was done with growing last year. I'm tall enough as it is. Oh well, physical exams are coming up again soon. I'll find out then.

It felt so nice drifting of like I was sinking deep under water. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do considering I was still at the school and aunt Mina was off today too. She might not show it on her face but she does worry. I know that much at least. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and it felt like I was out forever until I heard something.

It didn't even feel real because my eye were hazed over.

"Aw you woke up." He received no reaction which made him tilt his head. This can't be right. Mitsukuni left already. Then again, I'm feeling extremely heavy. Oh, I know. This must be one of those dreams where I think I'm awake, but I'm actually still asleep. Yeah. That's what this is.

**(A/N: The logic of Kris everyone. XD)**

"Your not real." I thought out loud.

He tilted his head. "I'm not real?"

I gave a nod. "I'm..." I yawned. "Still asleep." I mumbled into my arm.

He grinned as he played along. "K-chan is dreaming about me?" I gave a lazy nod. "That means you're a sleeping beauty under a spell and we have to kiss to break it."

I blinked slowly. "Kiss..." I scratched my head. My hair was a bit messy in some places. He noticed my cheeks were slightly red from being buried into my arms.

'Cute.' He cooed silently as his flowery air circled him. "Yeah, that's the only way~" He leaned his head on the couch cushion as he smiled at me.

I stared him with half-way open eyes. "Okay." I leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes were wide in surprise and a hint of excitement. Apparently he thought I wasn't actually going to do it, but he was glad that I did. He closed his eyes and pushed himself against me. Causing myself to lay back on the couch. He gave me a deep kiss before he went all the way to my right ear...

Wait a minute...WHEN HAVE I EVER HAD DREAMS LIKE THIS?!

I winced when I felt a slight sensation in my ear. My eyes opened wide. "W-Wow!" I sit up as I saw how we were positioned.

He was STRADDLING my hips. My face went a blaze. "What is happening!" I yelped.

"So your fully awake now?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"What is going on!"

"Well we were kissing." He said with a matter of fact tone as he held his hands around my neck.

"W-What is this?!" I pointed to where he was STILL sitting.

He leaned his head to the side with his flowery air deceiving me with innocence. "Well I guess I took it a bit further than I should have since you weren't fully awake."

'So what would have happened if I was completely awake?!' I covered my face when it went completely red. Mitsukuni moved onto the couch as I scooted to the corner.

"I'm sorry K-chan." I didn't speak. "Did I embarrass you?" Still nothing. We were both quiet and I slowly looked over to him. His arms were crossed with a childish pout on his face. He glanced at me and I averted my eye quickly. I heard him sigh. "I won't do it anymore K-chan."

I looked over at him as I bawled up my pant legs and bit my lip. Why was I so embarrassed I mean lots of couples do this stuff right? I blinked when he handed me Usa-chan. He poked out his lip with wide eyes. "Will you forgive me for taking advantage of you K-chan. I didn't mean to fluster you. Your just so cute. Pretty please?"

I blushed and averted my eyes. "W-Well it's not as if...I really...disliked it."

He gave a hopeful smile. "Really?" I nodded. "So it's okay if I do that now?"

"No, not now!" I said quickly. Why was he so...eager?

He gave a pout. "Okay."

"...maybe later o-or something." I mumbled.

He grinned. "Kay~"

I looked away from him. "Why are you here? I thought you left."

"Hm, I did, but your aunt called me asking where you were when you didn't come home. I called your phone, but you didn't answer so I was worried. I wasn't that far from the school so I decided to come here first, only to see you asleep on the couch." He giggled.

"Yeah..."

"Why did you go to sleep here?"

I shrugged. "I've been pretty tired lately. I think I'm growing again." I said with a grimace.

"Oh, I see." He asked. We were both quiet before he takes my hand.

"Well that okay your still cute!" He said. I blushed. "But that's not the only reason, right?"

I sighed. "This competition, I don't know what I did to that guy to make him hate me."

"Don't worry K-chan I'll help you." He said with smile. "Since I've already graduated I can't participate, but I'll do anything else I can!"

I gave him a kind smile. "Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He seemed unsatisfied with this, but gave me a flowery smile. "K-chan your more bold when your sleepy."

I blushed again before I blinked. "Wait...um Mitsukuni?"

"Hm?"

I started to fiddle with Usa-chan's ears. "Before when we were...you know. D-Did you. Did you bite my ear?"

We stared at each other before he grinned and my mouth fell open. "I thought it would wake you up."

"B-But y-you...I..."

He turned to me completely and tilted his head with an adorable smile. "So when do you think we can do _that _again?"

I blushed. Why was he making it sound so dirty? "D-Don't ask me that!"

"But I want to know. Where are you going, K-chan?"

"S-Stay over there!"

"Aw~"

**Okay I iz done! Did anyone get my One Piece reference? If so tell me in the reviews pleasssseeeee!**


	7. We Shouldn't Have Seen That

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. But I do thank you all for the follows favorites and reviews! I just get so excited when I get them! So please don't stop!**

I feel like today despite everything that has happen, is going to be a good day. I've decided to try being optimistic for once in my life. After Mistukuni's words...among other things I want to take my mind off of the problem and look at the bigger picture.

I actually get to be apart of a sports festival. Being able to take part in it is going to be a lot of fun. I smile and looked up at the school. Taking a deep breath, I then walked through the entrance gates. I was alone today. I wanted sometime to think by myself this morning, so I told Haruhi I was going to be leaving a little earlier. She understood.

Yesterday was a pretty stressful day, but I'm determined to not let it bother me. I gave myself an encouraging nod as I walked through the campus. Though I noticed something was off...

I glanced around me. The other students were mutter words among themselves. Their eyes flickered up to me as they spoke. When they saw that I was looking they turned away quickly. This continued for a little while longer before I stopped completely and turned around, getting a bit frustrated with the silent commotion.

They all continued on as if their gaze wasn't piercing into my soul. My eye twitched and I ruffled my hair in frustration. Something tells me that I won't be having a very good day. Then a crowd of students in front of the school bulletin came into sight. Curious about what was going on, I walked toward the large group. When suddenly I was stopped in mid-step.

Rin stood in front of me with a wry grin. "Hey Kris, h-hows it going? Fine, that's good. Real good. I'm doing fine as well. Isn't it lovely weather we're having on this fine morning!"

I stared at her. "Rin...what's wrong with you?"

She put a hand on her chest in mocking hurt though she looked very nervous. "What do means somethings wrong? Nothings wrong! I-I'm just excited to see you...that's all."

"Your acting weird and why would you be excited?" I said raising my brow, glancing back over to the crowd. Rin saw my gaze waver and she grabbed my arm as she attempted to pull me along. I straightened up so that she couldn't move me.

"H-Hey why don't we go to class now? It's getting late."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "I got here ten minutes early."

"Oh...well...it's never to early to get to work right?."

"Classes are being cut short for the sports festival planning." I frowned. "Rin, what are you hiding?"

She gave a nervous smile lifting her glasses. "Nothing..." She glanced back over to the crowd of people starting to look our way. I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I sighed as I walked over to the unwavering stares. "No wait!" Rin called.

I wasn't going to listen and I knew I was probably going to regret it too. As I walked over the crowd seemed to separate. Which made me swallow down the knot I had in my throat. As I walked up to the board and my eyes went wide.

_"Hideo Katashi challenges Kris Carson to a duel. Loser will have to quit their sport for the rest of the school year. Who will_ _win?_"

I stared up at the bulletin board with my mouth open wide. I knew that it would get out, but to have it posted out where everyone can have their way to start-up any rumor their hearts desire is instigating the situation to unnecessary heights. I thought we already had a talk with the newspaper club. Then again this isn't very far from the truth and this could very well be what the boy actually wants.

I hung my head and let out a tired sigh. "Unbelievable."

Rin gave me a pat on the shoulder as she hesitantly spoke. "I-It's not that...bad."

I gave her a deadpan expression. As if to say: "Are you serious?" She was the one trying to keep me from coming over here. What was this? I didn't agree to it. I only said that I was going to accept his challenge and he would take it this far? Why?

I could see how the universe just loved tripping me with its hope killing banana peels.

"Is all of this true, Kris?" A girl asked.

They all turned to me for my answer. It felt very hot all of a sudden and I was starting to feel sick in the pit of my stomach. What was I suppose to say? "Well...I-yes, most of it-b-but I never agreed to-"

"I see, so you want to back out on the challenge, huh?" We all turned to the boy and his lackeys, glaring at me with a cocky smirk on his face. "Can't take the heat then, am I right? Some captain you turned out to be."

I winced at his words. "That's not how it is at all..."

Rin stepped up with a frown on her face lifting her glasses. "Quitting your club was not apart of the deal and you know it."

He shrugged with a sigh. "So your really that unconfident with your abilities? Well I get it. I would be to if I were you." He smiled. I pursed my lips and tightened my fist.

Rin spoke up again. "Kris doesn't have to do anything if he doesn't want to. You can't force him into anything. It wasn't the agreement."

Hideo let out a laugh. "Oh wow, your letting the girl fight your battles for you, that's rich."

I was getting _very _tired of him.

"Hey-" I put a hand for Rin to stop.

I crossed my arms lowering my head to meet his eye level. "Alright, I accept it all, bring it on." My tone was a bit colder than I intended, causing everyone to look at me in surprise. The crowd began to murmur among themselves.

"That's so unlike him."

"Are they going to fight?"

"If they do I'd watch it!"

Hideo's expression didn't change by the comments. We stared at each other in silence before he gave me an arrogant grin. "Very well. Oh and so that none of your little friends can help you, what ever individual points we make for our teams goes to our challenge. You need to enter three events alright? I'd do the same. Deal?"

I nodded. "Deal."

He turned on his heel and lifted his hand. "Good luck commoner, you're going to need it."

I stared after him as he walked away. As he left Kagura walked in with Kyo and Makoto over not a moment later. "What's going on here?"

I looked away from him with a frown. "Nothing..."

He gave me an unconvinced expression, before looking at the crowd still standing there. "Nothing to see here you guys. The show is over and you should all be heading to class." The stood there for a moment longer glancing among each other.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Are you all deaf of just incompetent? _Leave_." They winced at his menacing aura and did as he said and walked away in a disgruntled way.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem, buddy." Kagura grinned.

"Hey Amazon, I saw that guy what's his name just a moment ago. Did he give you any trouble?" Kyo asked.

I sighed. "You could say that." What have I gotten myself into?

"See for yourself." Rin said pointing to the bulletin board. They read and Kyo growled.

"That guys got some nerve! You want me to teach him a lesson." He said pounding his fist into his hand.

I pondered on the thought before shaking my head. "No, no, I don't want that." I said.

Makoto sighed. "Actions like that would only cause trouble, idiot. Besides Carson is smarter than you. He wouldn't accept such a childish challenge, right?"

I gave an awkward smile. "About that..."

"You seriously accepted it?" Kagura asked.

"Yes he did." Rin said giving me a look. I returned her stare.

"Wow, he must have really gotten under your skin for you to accept something like this. Well, we got your back." Kagura said ruffling my hair. It seemed like he loved doing that. He looked at Rin with grin. "Right Mazaki?"

She lifted her glasses as she looked away with a pink tint on her cheeks. "Yeah."

I blinked. I just realized she's the only one he calls by their last name. I looked up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I'll bring it up to him later. "Well I guess we better get to class."

"See ya later." Kyo said as we walked in separate directions.

"Bye." I waved to them and smiled, turning around with Rin walking beside me.

"Are you alright?" She asked as we walked into the building.

"I'm fine." I said pushing my hair over my shoulder. I knew that wasn't true at all, but I had to convince myself somehow. When we walked in the building I received more stares and whispers. To be honest, I would just have prefered for them to just say everything out loud. I already knew what all the quiet talk was about.

Rin and I were quiet as we climbed the stairs and saw other students looking at us. We walked into the classroom and I tried my best to ignore everyone. I was suddenly glad that I decided to come in early. It would have been awkward coming in with a classroom filled with eyes staring me down. I noticed that Tamaki and Kyoya weren't here yet along with a few others.

"Um do you want me to fix this?" I turned to Rin as she lifted my braid. I'd only just noticed that it was in a frizzy mess. I blushed. Maybe that was another reason they were staring me down.

I nodded. "If you want to." She pulled out the rubbed band and brushed her finger through my hair to unravel the braid. "Your hair is _really_ long. I'm kind of jealous it grows so fast."

I smiled to myself at her attempt to get my mind off the circumstances. "Your hair is pretty long to you know."

"Yeah...I'm thinking about getting it cut."

I blinked. "Why?"

"...well I just want something shorter, you know? Maybe Haruhi's length. It's cute."

Though she couldn't my face. I narrowed my eyes. "Haruhi's length?"

"Yeah, everyone seems to like it."

_Everyone...or..._

"But I like your hair. It's nice."

I could feel her rolling her eyes. "Right one person. Perfect."

I was silent for a moment then I grinned. "Hikaru likes it." I winced when she pulled my hair. "Ow!" Causing everyone to look at me.

"S-Sorry, he has nothing to do with this!"

_And bingo was his name oh~_

"I didn't say he did I was just naming someone else who likes your hair...that's all." My tone was high and a bit mocking.

"Right..." We were both quiet after that until she was done with my braid. "Finished." She mumbled.

I turned around and smiled at her. "Thanks." She nodded and turned away. Aw, looks like I took my teasing a bit to far.

At that moment I was tackled by a yellow blur as I fell out of my desk. "Kris is it true?! Will your life be in danger because of this challenge?!" I realized it was Tamaki as he stared at me in distress.

"My life? No-"

Tamaki turned to Kyoya with dramatic tears running down his face. "Mommy why would you trick me like that!"

Kyoya sighed. "You moron, I said her_ school_ life would be in danger."

The blond turned to me. "Why would your school life be in danger?"

I gave an awkward smile as I rubbed my neck. "Um about that..."

Rin spoke up. "Kris wanted to be a big 'man' and accept Hideo's other challenge."

"What other challenge?" Tamaki persisted.

"Well if I lose then I have to quit my club...for the rest of the school year."

"But Kris this is your last year in high school!"

"I know." I said with a grimace.

"Not to mention if you lose then you wont be able to go to school here anymore." Kyoya said. "You did got here on a sports scholarship did you not? If your not playing a sport. You wont be much use to the school."

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about that.

"Kyoya that's pretty cruel don't you think?" Tamaki said with a concerned look on his face.

"It's the truth." He answered.

"Kris there's no need to worry-" I didn't want to hear it. I quietly got up off the floor and sat down in my seat.

Then the teacher came into the room. "Alright everyone I know that your all excited about this culture festival, but I need you all to still pay attention in class." The kids groaned. "I don't want to hear any of that. But first I've gotten your assigned teams in my hand. Apparently there will be three groups, red, white and blue."

I would have laughed if I wasn't so upset with myself. How could I just accept something like that without looking at the consequences. What if I lost? Where would I go to school? Home? I tightened my grip on my desk. I didn't want that.

"..Kris...Kris Carson!"

I blinked. "Yes!"

The man sighed. "Pay more attention, boy. Your on the white team."

I nodded. "Alright." He went through the kids names. Rin was on the red team with Kyoya and Tamaki was on mine.

"Well remember what team your on. There will be an announcement for where your team will meet before class ends. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Let get to work. Open your math texts books to page 67."

"Argh~" They groaned.

"What did I say about whining?"

I let out a shaky breath. I'm really starting to get nervous and my head was aching from thinking about the situation so much. And because Kyoya just shed light on my rash decision I have something else to worry about.

I buried my head into my hands and my lips trembled. What am I gonna do?

More importantly how was this going to turn out?

*After School*

When the bell rang I stood up from my seat and walked out of the door. I heard Tamaki behind me, but I didn't listen. I knew I would feel guilty about it later. The white team was apparently suppose to meet in library two. I pushed my bag over my shoulder and kept my eye on the floor.

I could still hear the other kids murmuring around me and I felt too tired to care. To be honest, I was starting to actually feel sick as I thought about it. I put a hand to my head and took in a deep breath. "Calm down." I whispered. I jumped and let out a yelp when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly but relaxed only slightly when I saw it was Kaoru.

He put up his hands. "Wow, wow, didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine...I was just thinking."

He stared at me. "Hey, I heard about this morning. Sorry."

I turned away with a grimace. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my own doing."

He put a hand on my head and I lifted my eyes up to his face. "Stop getting down on yourself...so what team are you on?"

"White." I mumbled. His expression seemed to lighten from my answer.

"Me too." He said with a grin. "Haruhi and Hikaru are on the red team." His voice seemed distant.

"So is Rin." I added. We gave each other a look before sighing. "This feels like a drama."

"Definitely, I really just want to make them all see what's happening." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It's never that easy." I kept my eyes faced forward. Unknown to myself Kaoru glanced over to me and sighed.

"Yeah, never." We walked in silence until I heard someones feet taping up beside me.

"Piglet!" I turned to Ana. She had a frown on her face. "Did I really hear that your accepting that guys other challenge?!"

I sagged my shoulders. "Is this really all over the school?"

"Well I actually heard it directly from him."

I blinked. "You did?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah! The arrogant jerk was bragging about it in the hallway when I walked out of class. He should watch himself, stupid first year." I would have sweat-dropped and told her she was also a first, but I was surprised.

"Wait a first year?" Kaoru asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

She scuffed. "Yeah, he should be a middle schooler with the way he's acting."

"That's kind of surprising. He doesn't look like a first year at all." I said. Then again, Mitsukuni doesn't look like a college student either.

"That's what I'm saying, muscle-bound freak."

"Okay, calm down now." I said.

She sighed. "Fine, fine. I was already mad before I walked out anyway."

"Why?" I asked.

"Chika and I are on the same team so I asked him if he wanted to walk with me. And he was all like 'No, I have other things to take care of. It would be troublesome for you to wait for me. Just go." I was surprised at how accurate she was with his voice. "He's such a rude little jerk! Like what does he have to do _everyday_ that holds him up?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

I sweat-dropped. "Maybe he really does have something to do and it's personal. Don't be so quick to call names." Ana always did have a quick temper.

"Yeah, yeah." She said looking away. "Or he just doesn't like me..." Her depressed tone put me off a bit before she looked up at me and smiled. "Well I'm gonna get going. See ya Piglet. Bye Koala bear!" She grinned at Kaoru.

"Bye." He said, waving to her.

"Please don't start any trouble" I called.

"No promises!" She answered. She turned to the next corner and I held my head.

Kaoru spoke up. "Well that was..." I saw that he couldn't place a word for it.

"Yeah, I know. She gets that way sometimes."

"I see..." I glanced to the ginger. "Well we better hurry before we're late." He nodded

*Break*

When we reach the library it was already pretty crowded. Who knew so many people wanted to join the sports festival. I saw Stephanie sitting next to Satoshi, along with Tamaki and Makoto. I went and took my seat next to them.

Everyone was talking when suddenly someone made their way to the front. "Attention everyone, may I have your attention. I am the vice president of student council, Shotaru Yui. Being that this sounded quite interesting to me I have also decided to part take in Ouran's first ever sports festival. The main objective of this meeting is to have assigned people to events. If I have volunteers that would be nice as well." He smiled at us. "Alright first on the list Scavenger hunt race do I have any?"

The student's looked among each other seeming to ponder on the event. I glanced over to Stephanie as she raised her hand. "I would like to part take in the event. My name is Stephanie Carson."

The boy smiled at her. "Thank you, Stephanie."

With that the other kids began to volunteer for events. I was nominated for two others. Now all I need was one more.

"Alright now we have a bit more challenge events for you athletic people. Relays, 4 by 2 race there will be both a female and a male section."

"I think Kris should do this." I turned slowly to Renge as she stood up.

"Your doing this too?" I asked.

"Of course it sounds so interesting and to see you on your quest to keep your honor is just too great not to cheer you on!" I blinked when it looked as if she lifted up in the air with a hand on her chest.

"Uh...yeah."

"I'd like to do it too!" Satoshi said lifting his hand in the air.

"Hm, me as well." Makoto said .

I felt Tamaki's hand on my shoulder. "Me too, I'll do anything I can." He smiled at me and I tried my best to smile back. I didn't notice my sister staring over at me. He then ask for the female students that were going to participate in the race. After everything was set he stacked a pile of paper he had written on and looked up at all of us.

"Well alright then." Shotaru said with a smile. "The actual sports events are out-of-the-way. I'd like for everyone who did not choose an actual sport to please be apart of the white teams cheering squad. I will hand more information of that as you walk out the door. Other than that there's nothing more for me to say other than good luck and have fun. For those of you who need it, practice will be starting after school tomorrow."

As we got up, I lifted my bag onto my shoulder to walk out, but I was halted by a hand on my arm. I turned to see Stephanie staring at me with a serious expression.

"I need to talk to you." I nodded slowly as I followed her out of the library and she stopped behind a stairwell. She turned around to me with a frown. "Kristy,...what's wrong with you?"

I held my arm and looked away. "You heard, didn't you?"

"I did." She said, crossing her arms.

I furrowed my brow. "Then why are you-"

"I want to know why you are acting in such a fretful manner?"

I held my head and kept my eyes at my feet. "It's all over the school papers. What if I lose? I don't even know how good this kid is. He's a first year and he looks like a professional body builder. How am I going to compete with that? The events that I was put in-I'm not a runner or anything. My head hurts, I don't know if I can deal with-" I stopped mid sentence when Stephanie called me.

"Kristal." I suddenly felt a painful burning sting in my right cheek and I landed flat on floor.

She had slapped me, **hard**

I blinked at her as my eyes went wide. "W-Wha-"

I felt like I shouldn't have been surprised. Ana is quick to yell and bark, but Stephanie is much faster to hit.

She stared down at me with a pitiless expression on her face. "Stop talking as if you have already been defeated. Because as you can see the sports festival has not yet passed us by. Yes you are being put at risk and that scares _me._ But I want you to succeed. It makes me so very angry that your doubting yourself before you have even begun the challenge. Were you not the one that told me I should not give up because of my circumstances!"

She grew silent and all I could do is stare at her. I swallowed hard before I spoke. "I-I'm sorry."

She knelt down beside me. "I do not want you doubt yourself. I want you to excel in everything you do." She gave me a smile.

I sighed. "Why do you seem like the older sibling right now."

She let out a small chuckle. "I learn from the best." This caused me to smile at her, but I winced at the pain in my cheek. "I suppose I hit you a bit harder then I intended. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"It's fine. I guess I deserved it."

"Indeed."

I backed away in a mocking hurt. "Oh okay. I get it." She laughed again. "I'll get you back for this."

"We shall see about that." She stood up and put out her hand for me. I took it and she lifted me up. When we started to walk away I blinked and stopped mid-step. "What is it?"

"How are you doing in your classes?" I wasn't expecting her to give me such a smile.

"It's getting better...I've received help."

"Really, from who?" I asked.

She glanced to me before facing forward with a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

I furrowed my brow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She said.

"Ah well, whatever." I said with a bit of a pout. Her attitude made me very curious as to who was tutoring her.

When we started toward the front of the building Stephanie turned to me. "So I see Honey did not come today."

I winced. "Yeah, his classes ran later."

She nodded her head. "That is unfortunate."

"Yeah, it's alright though..." Truth be told I was a bit disappointed.

"Indeed it is...but I'm sure he'll make it up to you later." I turned to her slowly to see the suggestive smirk on her face.

"Stephanie!" I yelped in a flustered manner. I grabbed for her, but she dodged my hands.

"What? It's the truth, is it not?"

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled.

"Uh ho, so you admit it. Kristy has matured."

"Get back here!" I chased after her. Perhaps this is my karma for teasing Haruhi. She grinned as she ran outside. "Stephanie! Stephanie!" I looked around for her when I saw that she was standing still just outside the door. "Stephanie why are you..." I trailed off when I looked at where she was gazing with wide eyes.

It was Hideo Katashi standing not that much further than us. Though we were out of his view. There was a man in front of him that looked like it could be his father. That man looked rather angry. He was yelling though I couldn't tell what exactly he was saying. He poked the boy in the chest. Hideo looked down in shame. It looked as if he said something causing the older man to get angrier. Then suddenly he was punched in the gut as he leaned over the car to keep from falling on the ground. My eyes went wide. What was happening? I'd wanted to do that earlier today, but seeing it actually happening made me feel...bad. Why would he do such a thing? Hideo actually looked scared.

I felt like this wasn't something I was supposed to see, but I couldn't look away. Hideo gasped for air as he held his stomach. The limo driver came around opening the door for them. The man violently pushed Hideo in before he could catch his breath and slammed the door after him. The limo driver let out a silent sigh before going back around to the front.

As the limo drove away, Stephanie and I slowly looked at each other. "I think we saw something we shouldn't have."

"Indeed we did."

**DUH DUN DUNNNNN! What will happen next? I know but you don't!...maybe you do... XD. Please review your lovely thoughts.**


	8. Accidents Can Also Be Pleasant

**Hey every body thanks for the follows favorites and reviews. Oh and Happy Birthday Sunshine girl! XD! **

Oh god, what am I suppose do after seeing that. Then again I wasn't the only one. Stephanie saw the incident as well. After Hideo and what I assume was his father left. We stood there in silence before Stephanie let out a sigh and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" I took a hold of her arm and turned her around. She had a dull expression on her face.

"What?" She said. I gave her a look of disbelief.

"How can you just walk away as if you didn't see anything?" I asked in an incredulous tone. It was crazy we had just seen a boy being abused and she just wants to ignore it?

She stares up at me. "Well what do you propose we do?"

I went blank. "We could...I don't know tell someone?"

"Alright, who?" She said. I was lost. Who would I tell? I'm not an expert on child abuse.

"..."

"Kristy, I'm not saying I'm not concerned, but in this type of situation, we do not have the authority to do _anything. _Think about it, judging by how they were acting this was not a one time occurence."

It was a regular thing. And I don't think he was done.

"There's always the option of talking to him about it, but the way things are right now. I highly doubt he would open up to either of us."She continued.

"So...we just do nothing?" I asked in an anxious tone.

She gave a slowly nod. "That's all we can do. For right now anyway." I pursed my lips, before she pat my shoulder. "I know that's not what you want to do, but it's what we have to do for now."

I gave a sigh. "Fine."

She gave me a weak smile. "I should probably go find Ana. She has the house key after all and our host family do not return home until very late at night."

"Do they all work late?" I asked.

"I do not have the slightest idea." She said.

I blinked. "You don't."

"I think I have mentioned it before, but they are very unusual people, _very_ strange." She said.

"How so?" I asked, becoming curious and wanting to take my mind off of what had just happened.

She twisted her fingers through her blond hair as she tried to come up with an explanation. "They are all into black magic. At least I thinks that's what it is called. I would not dare ask them though. Their always wearing dark colors. It's quite intimidating..." She with a shudder.

"Black magic?" I mumbled. That sounded a bit like Nekozawa, but she didn't mention any kind of cat so I doubt it was them. Besides their family is rich, Ana would have been bosting on the first day if that was actually the case.

"Yes, but please do not tell Ana about what I said...about being intimidated." She averted her eyes.

I sighed. "You know I wouldn't."

She gave me a quick hug. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved to her with a smile. "Bye..." As soon as she turned the corner my smile dropped and my shoulder sagged. "See ya..." I turned to walked toward the entrance gates.

*Break*

Stephanie knew that her sister wasn't going to drop it and to be honest she was just as curious as Kristy was. How can someone be that violent with a child? Despite that child being the biggest head ache she's ever seen since Ana. It was wrong and she wanted more information on the man even if they weren't going to take action. At least to ease her older sisters mind. She took her phone out of her bag, dialing up the one person she knew that would have exactly what she needed.

She put her phone up to her ear when the person picked up. "Hello Kyoya, it's me. I need your help."

"_So the enemy is in need of my assistance._"

She rolled her eyes. "Would you drop it. I was only joking."

"_Hm, what is it you need? You do realize you don't have tutoring today._"

"This isn't about tutoring. Could you give me as much information as you can on Hideo Katashi and his relatives?"

He paused for a moment. "_And why would you need that?_"

"I'm curious." She said.

"_Stephanie._"

"Something has happened, alright? Can we just leave it at that for now? Unless you are not capable of it..."

"_Are you challenging me?_"

"Perhaps."

"_Fine._"

"Really, just like that? "

"_Just like that. I'm curious as to what your up to._"

"Of course...I suppose I should thank you now..." She twirled her hair between her fingers. "So...thank you."

She heard a sound on the other side of the line that sounded like he was muffling a chuckle. "_You're welcome._"

"Bye...oh and for the record our team is going to win. "

"_We'll see about that._"

"Yes, we will...bye." After she hung up the phone she realized that she was smiling. She changed her expression quickly to a solemn one. There wasn't any reason to after all it was only Kyoya and they weren't talking about anything worth smiling about... She shook her head and went on her way.

*After school the next day (Kris POV)*

I tried my best today not to think about anything having to do with Hideo. But considering this entire festival was founded on the fact that he wanted to challenge me, it was pretty difficult. I mean how can someone hit their child like that? Even if it was Hideo. This question left me thinking for the rest of the night when I got home yesterday.

I shook my head. "Just focus." I muttered.

"So are you thinking again?" A teasing voice said. I looked up at the ginger. Kaoru.

"As a matter of fact I am." I said, trying to put on a smile. He stared before bonking me up side the head. "Hey." I said rubbing my head.

"Quit it."

"Quit what?!" I asked. "You're the one who hit me! Jeez everyone is abusing me lately." I quickly regretted my words.

Abuse. I frowned.

"Your upset about something again and you keep trying to hide it." He said.

"I'm not hiding anything..."

He looked completely unconvinced. "You can open up to me. Come on, how long have I known you Kris?"

"Not that long actually." I answered, thinking that he would retort with something else. However, it seemed he wasn't expecting that answer because somehow he looked hurt.

"Alright fine." He turned to walk on ahead.

My eyes widened. "No wait, I didn't mean it! I was joking!" However he didn't turn around. I jogged up behind him and took his arm. "Come on Kaoru, I was joking _really._" He still didn't face me. Why was he being so stubborn. Did what I say really hurt his feelings that bad?

"Come on Kaoru your my best friend, you know I love you." When I said this he turned around quicker than I could blink. He only stared at me and I had to check what I said in my head.

_You know **I love you.**_

My eyes went wide and I gaped like a fish. I looked down and realized I was still holding his arm. I let go quickly. "C-Cause you know I love _all _my friends."

He coughed into his hand. "Right, right. Me too. I-I mean all my friends..."

"Yep..." I held my hands behind my back and we just stood there. It seemed like we took turns opening our mouths, but having absolutely nothing to say.

He rubbed his neck. "So um...let's go."

I gave him an awkward smile. "Y-Yeah."

*Break*

Ana would have let out an evil laugh if it wouldn't have given away her cover. Today she was determined to see where Chika always ran off to after class. Of course Piglet said to give him some space, but she was so curious it was really starting to get to her. If it turned out that he was just avoiding her then she would leave him alone permanently. She wasn't going to lie, it would hurt her feelings if that's what it was, but she would respect his choice. Ana didn't want to be with friends with someone who didn't even like her.

Somehow she was leaning toward that thought. A depressing air-filled around her that made everyone she passed wary. Chika was about thirty feet in front of him. She didn't want the distance to be any greater or short than this. Right now she was in ninja mode. She hid behind doors corners and even people which made them uncomfortable, but it was all for the sake of the mission.

Finally they were outside which made it harder for her to hide. "How far is this boy going to go?" Could it be that he knew she was following him? No, he's the type to face the problem as soon as he sees it. So she was safe for now.

She was receiving strange looks and stares from the people around her, but thankfully no one voiced their opinion. If they did Chika surely would have heard it and turned around. Now he was walking past the rose-bush maze and into the field.

"Great how am I suppose to follow him out there without him seeing me?" She whispered. "I take one step and he'll see or hear me." She sighed. "Well I've come this far." She walked out into the field. Her shoes swished against the grass making Chika turn around.

When he saw her, his eyes went wide. "How did you-when did you...what are you doing here!"

Ana stepped forward into the grass. "I followed you."

"That much is obvious. I want to know _why_." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She gave an awkward laugh. "Well you see...the thing is..." She sighed. "I just wanted to know where you went and why you don't want to walk with me."

"So you followed me?"

She nodded "Yes."

"Has it ever accrued to you that maybe I just don't want to walk with you?" He asked. He was expecting her to just brush it off, but her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open.

She was hurt. "I see. I won't bother, kay?" She started to walk back the other way and for some reason Chika's chest started to feel heavy

He didn't really wanted to hurt her per say. He only wanted a time to himself everyday. That's all he asked for, but somehow he didn't like the way she looked at him after he said what he did.

"...S-Stop..." She did as he said, but didn't turn around. "Look at me." She didn't listen. "I said look at me." Still nothing. He was starting to get annoyed. He marched up to her. "Ana I am you captain and I command you to-"

He was silenced by the look on her face. Her eyes were watery. She looked back down sniffing as she wiped her nose. "Sorry, you probably think I'm stupid." He was at a loss of words.

"...no I don't think your stupid." He took a step forward. "So stop crying it doesn't suit you."

She laughed keeping her head down as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah..." She took a deep breath and looked back up at him with a smile. "Well I'm gonna get going! Sorry for stalking you!" Her smile was almost to big to be real. But he would rather have this than her cry it made him feel strange.

He blinked when he saw her turning away. Almost on instinct he grabbed her shoulder "Wait...do you want to see where I was going?"

"Seriously?" She asked. He nodded as he quickly let go of her shoulder. She followed him through the trees and she was starting to wonder what could be out here that was so important. Suddenly quacking noises were coming closer and closer. She walked up behind Chika and saw a small pond filled with ducks.

"Ducky's!" She cooed. She crouched down to look at them. "Your all so cute!" Some of the smaller ones walked over to her. "Oh!" Lucky that this dress had one pocket because she had a crushed granola bar inside. She opened it and dropped some in her hand. "Here you go ducky's have some." They came over to her an eat out of her hand.

"They seem to like you a lot." Chika said sitting down beside her. "More than me." He looked as if he was pouting.

"Oh don't sulk." She said taking his hand. "Here you feed them too."

"O-Okay." He said. The ducks walked over to him and she noticed a blush on his face. Ana smiled.

"You all are just so adorable!" She said turning back to Chika. "Hey have you named any of them?"

He blinked. "Named them..."

"Of course named them. That's what makes it official."

"No I haven't..."

"Well we could start now." She pointed to the one next to her. "I'll name him Cuzco." He raised his brow. "Your turn."

"...I don't want to."

"Come on~" She said. "It's fun. Isn't that right Cuzco." The duck quacked in response.

His cheeks tinted pink as he pointed to the duck in front of him. "...quacker." Ana started to giggle. "Don't laugh at me! That's it I'm done!" He went to stand up, but Ana held his arm.

"W-Wait that's a good name." She said as her giggles continued.

"Your lying." He said.

She shook her head. "It's cute." She pointed to the duck to her left. "Chika." He stared at her. "Your turn..."

He pointed to the one in the water. "...Nico."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Aw come on I named one after you why not Ana~"

"I'm never doing that!"

"Hm, fine." She sat there as she poured more of her crushed granola bar in her hand. "Hey Chika?"

"What?"

"I know this was suppose to be a quiet place for you and me being here is ruining that so...I won't come here again." She turned and smiled at him. "Kay?" She stood up and dropped the rest of the granola on the ground. "See ya at practice." She went to walk away.

"Wait." He said. "I don't...hate you know...so maybe you can come again. Just don't be so annoying." He turned around and saw her smile.

"Thank you."

"Sure..." He looked away. As she left he point to the duck to his left. "Ana..."

*Break (Kris POV)*

Today we were allowed on the track to practice and I was going to take every minute of that time. And apparently everyone else was as well. The boys locker room was filled. Considering I was a girl I wasn't going to change in front of everyone so I brushed past some guys to the back. I was about to go into the restroom when I saw Hideo with his back turned putting on his shirt.

My eyes widened as I saw evidence of his abuse. There were purple, blue and green bruises all over his body. Some bigger than others. I gulped and couldn't help but stare. I flinched when he turned around to see me looking at him. His eyes were wide but quickly went to a glare.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I said quickly averting my eyes. We stood there in silence and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Did you see it?" I hesitantly nodded. He pointed to his chest. "I got these from working hard. We'll see if you're anywhere near my level." He made sure to bump my shoulder as he walked past me.

I sighed before walking into the bathroom and changing my clothes. I wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. When I walked out I met up with Kaoru and Tamaki. We gave each other a smile trying to forget about the awkward exchange earlier.

"Alright whose ready to get to work?" The blond said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Me?" I said.

He pointed to me. "That's right you! So let's go!" Tamaki basically dragged me out onto the track. I looked out to see that all the teams were here. Some looked anxious others seemed excited. I glanced out over the bleachers to see Mistukuni waving to me wildly with a flowery air around him.

"Hey K-chan~!" Everyone turned to me and I shrunk a bit with a blush.

I waved back. I guess I'll talk to him later.

"He's here to make it up to you Kristy." I turned to see Stephanie standing next to me with the same grin she had yesterday.

My face went red. "I'm going to get you this time."

"Are you sure?" She taunted. I chased after down the track. "I thought you were going to get me!" She yelled.

"Oh you are dead!" I answered. I picked up speed, widening my stride and moving my legs faster. Stephanie was an excellent runner but I was determined to get her. My smile widened as she started to slow down. I was gaining on her one meter at a time. I then jumped at her and stretched out my arms taking us both off the track.

"Got you!" We tumbled into the grass.

"It's not fair. Your taller than I am."

"Then don't say things that make me chase you." She pouted a bit before we realized everyone was looking at us. "What?

"That was amazing!" Tamaki said.

"What...did we do?" Stephanie asked in breathless tone.

"You ran two laps around this entire track barely slowing down at all." Kaoru said.

"In fact I think you sped up at the end Kris." Hikaru said.

"Oh..." I rubbed my neck breathing hard. "T-Thanks. I was just trying to catch my sister..."

"We could definitely win with you guys on our team!" Kyo said.

"No way! Red team has track runners!."

"Blue team all the way!"

With this everyone starting moving toward the track seeming more motivated to run this time. Stephanie stood up and pulled me with her. Her chest was heaving in and out.

"Do you...want to go...again?"

"I think...you wore me out Steph's." I put my hands on my knees.

"Would you like me to call Honey to help you?" I looked up to her as she turned to the bleachers. "Hone-" I covered her mouth.

"Let's go." Stephanie grinned in victory as she looked over to see Hideo walking pasted them with a furious look on his face. She narrowed her eyes and glanced over to Kyoya who seemed to notice the same thing.

*After pratice*

I. Am. Tired.

I don't think I've worked out this much in a while, so I guess it's good for me. I unraveled my braid as sweat fell down my fore head. I wiped it with the back of my hand.

"I need a shower." I said with a sigh. I certainly wasn't going to take one here considering my circumstance. So I would just have to hurry home and get clean. Because now I just want to go to sleep and I won't do that while I'm dirty. I put a hand on my neck and rolled my shoulders.

I'm glad that Mitsukuni is here today, but the down side is I'm all sweaty and I wasn't going to make contact with him like this. So I guess I'll just say hi to him and Mori.

I walked out of the locker-room to see the twins walking by. "See you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." They said.

"Oh and Kaoru!" They turned around. "...you know..." It seemed he knew what I was referring to.

He smile seemed to be saying 'it's fine.' I'm glad we were okay after that awkward encounter in the hallway. I'm sure that he didn't _like_ me anymore. I mean it's been quite a few months since then, but I didn't want to bring up anything uncomfortable it just sort of came out. Kaoru really was one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose him so I just blurted it out.

_I love you_

Which now that I think about it is probably the truth. Not in a romantic way of course...whatever I just need to stop thinking about it. I shook my head and turned the corner when I suddenly bumped into something and tripped. I stopped myself from completely hitting the ground with my hands. I smacked my knee on the ground I hissed. "Ow."

"Oh K-chan if this is what you wanted you should have said something before." My eyes burst open at the voice underneath me. Mistukuni was laying on the ground **under **_me_!

My face went red and I wasn't sure what to say. "O-Oh I didn't mean to do this!" I tried to get up but he put his arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"That's okay I don't mind if it was an accident." He smiled with a flowery air around him. He turned his head. "I missed you yesterday."

"Yeah..." I turned my head. How can he talk so casually as if we aren't in an inappropriate position right now!

What is the universe trying to say to me?!

More importantly what is Mistukuni trying to _do_ to me?!

"K-chan I already said that I won't do anything you don't want me to." I looked up into his eyes. I suddenly thought about what Stephanie had tried to suggest to me.

_He can make it up to you._

I shook my head. Curse you Stephanie. At that moment where ever my sister was, she shivered. "I just got finished with practice and I'm really sweaty. So I probably-no I know I stink so I'm going to get up-"

"No you don't. K-chan smells good."

I raised my brow. "Does your nose work?"

He puffed out his cheeks. "Yes, and so does my mouth."

I blushed at what he was insinuating. "Seriously Mitsukuni I feel gross and need to take a shower. I usually take one after practice, but the boys were in there and I could risk it so..."

He stared up at me with a childish pout.

_He can make it up to you._

Quit it brain!_  
_

_Come on, you know you wanna~_

I bit my lip. "Only one."

He smiled at me brightly. "Okay."

I slowly moved down to him when I heard foot steps come up beside me. "I see..." We turned to see Mori standing there. My mouth fell open. He was expressionless though the only thing to show he was embarrassed was the blush on his cheeks. "I'll leave you two...alone.." He walked away.

"No Mori wait it's not what it looks like!"

_It's exactly what it looks like_.

I said shut up!

I tried to get up to stop him, but Mistukuni flipped me over and I realized I was under him.

"What are you doing? We have to tell him this is a misunderstanding!"

He tilted his head. "But K-chan this is exactly what it looks like." His innocent tone betrayed the situation.

_Ha, told ya!_

Stop talking!

"B-But you!"

"It's only a kiss K-chan you said I could."

What about everything else that's happening now?!

_Just enjoy it~_

I thought you were gone!

_Well you thought wrong!_

"F-Fine." I mumbled.

"Yay!" He cheered before he bent down putting his lips on mine. I expected it to end right there, but it didn't. Apparently he was trying to deep the kiss and I was being stubborn. One kiss that was all and he was turning it into a full on make out. No, I wouldn't give in. I was stronger than that wasn't I?

He put is hands to my sides and squeezed them as I let out a snorted laugh.

Dang it!

_Ha!_

What is wrong with you!

_We've already gone over this I'm you. Your me. This is what you want girl so take it!_

...

He turned his head to the side kissed me slower. I guess I wasn't strong enough. In fact I'm nowhere near it apparently. He pulled my face closer to his as I started to follow his lead. Though I had no clue about what I was doing. He smiled into our his at my attempt. Making me blush. When we separated I almost didn't even realize he had licked my lip.

"That was fun!" He said. I cover my face. Mistukuni hugged me with a giggle. "K-chan you're so cute when your embarrassed!"

"You never get embarrassed." I mumbled. He blinked.

"Sure I do." He said. I looked at him unconvinced. "I do." He insisted. "You just can't tell."

"Yeah right." I sat against the wall and crossed my arms.

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

I turned away from him. "No." I was being childish, but I've never seen it. All this time we've been together I have not once seen him blush out of pure embarrassment. I glanced over when I saw him crawl in front of me leaning on my knees.

"You _really _don't believe me?" He asked with wide eyes. I nodded. "Do you want me to tell you what flusters me?"

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"This is only something I'll share with K-chan so listen closely." I scooted closer. I wanted to hear this. "Whenever you put your hair down it makes me think things... And I think about how you would look in a more revealing bathing suit that too. Oh and when ever we dress up in cosplay I-"

I waved my hands to stop him. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Those are all things about me..." I said with a blush.

"You fluster me, K-chan." He turned around and picked up his bunny rabbit when I noticed that his ears were completely red.

I never noticed that before. I guess I never paid attention to that before. I smiled to myself. "Mitsukuni." He turned to me. I kissed his ear. "Thanks for tell me. I'll keep that in mind." I grinned at him and the blush in his ears slowly went to his face. Well not the swim suit I was never going to do that.

His expression caused me the to burst out laughing. "K-chan it's not funny."

"Your right. Your right." I glanced at his face again before I snorted.

"K-chan!"

"I'm s-sorry hahaha!"

"No you're not!"

*Break*

Hideo walked down the hall with a glare on his face and his lackeys right behind him. "I won't let him win I won't, I won't."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Yeah what are you gonna do?"

He stopped completely and turned back to them. "Destroy him of course. Commoners like him don't deserve the where he is." He growled. " Mean while I can't even get have the respect he has and I have the money." He muttered darkly.

Th boys looked at each other in silence.

He held his aching stomach before pointing to the other boys. "You two are going to help me bring that guy back where he should be. Permanently."

**Please review!**


End file.
